


Stargazer [Traducción]

by Xanyxhi



Series: Yuri!!! in Space [Traducción] [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, Illustrated, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanyxhi/pseuds/Xanyxhi
Summary: —No, mira, todos hemos entrenados de una cierta manera. El sistema de entrenamiento es tradicional; tiene siglos. Nadie te enseñó. Tú haces balística cómo si no tuviera nada que ver con la guerra. — Una sonrisa extraordinaria y somnolienta aparece lentamente en el rostro de Víctor—. Nadie más lo hace así. Es por eso que vamos a ganar.[fic y colaboración de arte con inknose]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stargazer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064348) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



> **Notas de autora**  
>  Eh… a pesar de lo que digan las etiquetas, esto seguía brotando nuevos géneros como el hongo y he llegado a concluir que el producto final es en realidad un deportes AU del canon de un deporte, con pizcas tanto de espacio como realeza. Pero etiquetar para deportes parecía un poquitín redundante. 
> 
> Al menos la mitad de los aplausos pertenecen a Emily por sus ilustraciones increíbles. Es todo un placer colaborar con ella. 
> 
> Puedes encontrar tanto al [autor](http://fahye.tumblr.com/) y [artista](http://inknose.tumblr.com/) en Tumblr, dónde tenemos muchos sentimientos sobre este show. 
> 
> **Notas de traductora**  
>  *coff* Uh… sabéis qué, mejor no digo nada. Es simplemente increíble que mi cerebro dijo “tengo que traducir esto” y pretender que el resto de mis trabajos a traducir no existen. _Mi dispiace._ Un trabajo de más de 22K palabras, me hizo llorar, pero _valió tanto la pena, coño._
> 
> Si os parece familiar el username, es porque [tengo cuenta en FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xanyxhi/) dónde está el resto de mis traducciones. Si queréis tirarme tomatazos por mi increíble lentitud y _por qué rayos sigo sin publicar las actu de las otras traducciones,_ sois más que bienvenidos a comentar aquí, en las tradu en ff.net o a [mi Tumblr](http://xanyxhi.tumblr.com/)…. Venga que no muerdo y si sois demasiado convincentes a lo mejor me pongo a ver si saco una de esas traducciones que ya lleva tiempo sin que yo haga algo.
> 
> Si no os parece familiar no hay problema. Total, por ratos y parezco fantasma. 
> 
> Ya sabéis, alguna inconsistencia en la traducción, ahí he dejado notas al final para algunas cosas y si no está entonces hacerme saber y yo haré lo mejor para aclarar sus dudas. Si sabéis algún poquitín de inglés, entonces ir a agradecer a la autora a su fic, que merece todo el amor y gratitud que podamos darle, y si queréis lucirse un poco más, entonces a la artista en Tumblr también, por haber dado permiso para poner las imágenes en la traducción también.

 

 

* * *

> DE: AD.YURIP [ch.3811vSec]
> 
> PARA: SAR.VICTORN [ch.1003vSec]
> 
> HEY CABRÓN
> 
> JÓDETE. A JODER TODA TU REALEZIDAD
> 
> ¿Qué puto truco estas tratando de hacer, Víctor? ¿Es este algún tipo de llamado para publicidad? (Por qué necesitas MUCHO MAS QUE ESO).
> 
> De todas formas, si te importa, Yakov ha aprobado de mi música e incrementó la dificultad en la mayoría de mis transferencias de la segunda mitad. Aún tenemos que pensar en algo para reemplazar la secuencia de giros naranja-a-verde, la que tú PROMETISTE A ENSEÑARME antes de QUE TE FUERAS A LA MIERDA hacía DIOS SÓLO SABRÁ DÓNDE y dejándome atrapado aquí con tus padres y tu perro y Yakov y TODOS LOS LLEGADOS, ¿sabías que JJ está viniendo todo un puñetero mes antes? Todas esas fotos de su coronación que envió a LA MITAD DE LA GALAXIA y aparentemente aún puede sacar tiempo para venir aquí e irritarme en lugar de dirigir un planeta. Si termino matándolo te culparé de la guerra subsiguiente porque ES TU CULPA. TODO.
> 
> Muere en el vacío, carapijo.
> 
> -yuri

* * *

Yuuri sopla sus manos para calentarlas, luego las frota duro sobre sus muslos. El sistema de calefacción se ha vuelto a descomponer. Podría ir y darle un vistazo, pero sería muy improbable que pudiera hacer más que golpearla con el lado equivocado del desarmador hasta que regresara a la vida. Podría llamar a Yuuko; ella es mejor con estas cosas qué él de todas formas. Ella fue la que resucitó la máquina anti-gravedad, en aquel tiempo cuando eran adolescentes, transformando una pieza hueca de chatarra en la mejor cosa en la vida de Yuuri.

Su pie izquierdo, el cual estaba enganchado a través del anillo blanco ubicado debajo de dónde estaba flotando, también está frio. Pero es bueno en ignorando sus pies. Solía coger un lapicero y dibujar líneas alrededor de sus tobillos, luego cerrar sus ojos e imaginar que eran puertas unidireccionales. Instrucciones podían atravesar, pero nada podía regresar: no frío, no dolor en los arcos por flexionar, no dolores punzantes dónde un dedo había sido jalado o doblado por un aterrizaje torpe.

Yuuri podía salir de la esfera y hacer lo mejor que pudiese para arreglar la calefacción. Pero eso tomaría horas, y el acapara sus horas aquí como Minako acapara botellas de licor de cavidad de los fueramundos[1] quienes salían de sus naves y bajaban al mercado dónde el comercio es extraído de ellos como carne de un hueso.

No. Está bien. Puede hacerle cara a un poco de frío.

Presiona tocar en el control remoto de banda atado a su muñeca, mueve sus brazos a su pose de comienzo, y cierra sus ojos.

Con las primeras notas de la música, Yuuri mueve sus manos en una caída casual; en la segunda barra, dobla lentamente su pierna anclada. Es sólo una flauta, para empezar, imitando el sonido de aleteo de un ave.

Las notas estallan con júbilo en el tema principal y Yuuri _empuja_ , poniendo sus pies en punta, directo a un bucle triple que debería enviarlo girando al otro lado de un diámetro completo de la esfera de balística y trayéndolo, pies primero, duramente contra el otro lado.

Es más duro aterrizar un bucle en el pie opuesto del que se lanza, pero Yuuri sabe que si puede aplanar el pie contra la barrera de _esta_ forma y extender la otra pierna de _esta_ forma entonces sus dedos se engancharían diestramente bajo el anillo negro, y si el ángulo está bien entonces puede dar un salto hacia atrás en el lugar—estirando duro, _duro_ sus abdominales para proteger el arco repentino de su espalda—y entonces agarrar el anillo negro con ambas manos.

Dobla sus codos, resultando en un giro parcial, y los desdobla justo cuando la música vuelve a acelerar, usando un leve empujón de su rodilla para darle a su Espiral Naja[2] más momento.

_¡Un movimiento riesgoso del joven Katsuki!_ Comentá dentro de su cabeza. _Pero el público lo aprecia—¡Escuchen esos ánimos!_

El viento frio acaricia los ojos cerrados de Yuuri. Se mueve, rotando y estirándose mientras vuela por la esfera, conociendo exactamente el espacio minúsculo entre notas cuando sus manos y pies encontrarán la barrera o los anillos, y cómo ajustarlos exactamente para lanzarse al vacío una vez más. Ha hecho esta rutina cientos de veces. Ya no es un reto. La familiaridad lo relaja.

Adaptó la secuencia de transferencia de anillos de una que hizo Víctor hace tres años, en la rutina que le hizo ganar al príncipe su quinto Gran Torneo. Yuuri miró la grabación casi sin parar por una semana, pausándolo, ralentizándolo, acelerándolo. Incluso fue tan lejos como para traer su preciada tableta dentro de la esfera y dejarla flotar, arriesgándose a dañarla por patadas, para que el pudiera mirar a Víctor reducido a un cuarto de velocidad y tratar de reflejar sus movimientos.

Víctor llevó rosado ese año y su traje tenía redecillas con hilo dorado y ametistas. Las joyas brillaban y parpadeaban ante las cámaras cómo si las luces estuvieran enamoradas de él, moviendo sus cabezas para cazarlo mientras se movía, más rápido y más resplandeciente y más grandioso y más asombroso que nadie más había sido.

Esa era la imagen en la mente de Yuuri mientras termina su rutina. Hay destellos púrpuras y una sonrisa maravillosa y despreocupada desplegada dentro de sus ojos.

Por lo que cuando los abre para ver al campeón reinante de balística masculina parado en el otro lado de la barrera a menos de un metro de distancia, con los pies en la arena, lo suficientemente cerca de la escotilla cerrada en la esfera transparente cómo para alcanzar y tocarla…

Bueno, por los primeros segundos, parecía que Yuuri simplemente ha encontrado una forma de proyectar su imaginación al mundo.

En los _próximos_ segundos, un mar de adrenalina en pánico hace sacudir las piernas de Yuuri, y tiene que buscar a ciegas por el anillo blanco con un pie mientras aplasta el otro en la barrera transparente, para evitar flotar de regreso en el espacio vacío de la esfera.

La figura al otro lado de la barrera ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, y se mantiene observando a Yuuri con una expresión considerada y apacible.

Yuuri por su parte está casi convencido de esta fantasía, algún tipo de aparición anhelante, lo cual sea probable que en lugar de reverenciar o recordar alguna de las formas propias de hablar en balbucea:

—¡V-Víctor!

Después de una pausa breve—casi como si estuviera sorprendido al ser reconocido, como si alguien más en la galaxia tuviera ese mentón elegante o esa caída de cabello plateado irresistible—la aparición se acerca y toca con sus labios la barrera dónde los dedos sucios y lastimados de Yuuri están empujados. Es una ejecución elaborada y sutil de un beso.

Yuuri se pregunta si se golpeó la cabeza y esta alucinando los últimos minutos de su vida mientras que la sangre llena su cráneo.

—Así que _lo estás_ haciendo descalzo— dice Víctor Nikiforov—. Me lo imaginé.

* * *

Víctor iba a terminar con marcas sucias en su abrigo favorito. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños de un vizconde convencido de que Víctor tenía suficiente influencia con su padre—y se preocupaba bastante por contratos de transporte de infraestructuras—que semejante soborno valía la pena. El hombre estaba engañado; el abrigo, lana cremosa hilada con hilos de cristales, era increíble.

Lo agarra más firmemente contra él y desliza delicadamente su trasero sobre un área marginalmente menos oxidada de los asientos en la arena. Hay un sonido pegajoso sutil. Eso no presagia nada bueno para el orgullo del guardarropa de Víctor.

Sentado al lado de Víctor, Yuuri Katsuki también se mueve incómodo. Su abrigo es una cosa negra como el carbón, una talla más grande y ligero hasta las mangas.

—Está muy frio aquí —observa Víctor. No se da cuenta que tan reprochador se escucha hasta que Yuuri se encoje.

—El sistema de calefacción se descompone a cada rato —dice Yuuri—. Lo siento.

Francamente, Víctor está sorprendido de que siquiera funciona. Están sentados en el cascarón de una gloria, un edificio de metal enorme a medio destruir y pintado con marcas de quemaduras. Las luces son de un blanco enfermizo y parpadeaban débilmente. La esfera tiene rasguños profundos y áreas grises que arruinaban lo que debería de ser una trasparencia perfecta. Todo pareciera estar a punto de derrumbarse en una mala tormenta eléctrica.

Está sobreviviendo, y Víctor no la culpa. Si fuese él esta arena de balística arruinada y quemada entonces él también se mantendría obstinadamente unido como el sistema solar de una estrella agonizante. Lo haría por el puro placer de acunar la persona que ahora se encuentra sentado junto a Víctor, apretando sus manos entre sus piernas, aparentemente ignorante de las cenizas y la semioscuridad y el olor de acero húmedo.

Víctor realmente no sabía que le esperaba, pero esto no era.

La imagen que vio en el video, un balista anónimo de pelo negro, se ha resuelto con un chico de ojos cafés ansiosos y boca con arco perfecto. Este chico ha reverenciado, se ha introducido como Yuuri Katsuki, exclamado el honor que es el conocer a Víctor, y reverenciado otra vez, luciendo azorado y asustadizo en todo momento.

Víctor nunca había estado más encantado en su vida. Quería agarrar las mejillas de Yuuri Katsuki y decirle que era _adorable_ y quizás también escucharle decir que tan maravilloso era Víctor por un rato. Pero eso podía esperar. Después de todo, él estaba aquí con un propósito.

—Éste eres tú —dice Víctor.

Sostiene la tableta para que ambos puedan ver. En la pantalla pequeña, una figura flota de cabeza con ambas manos sosteniendo el anillo blanco, luciendo cómo un nadador a punto de saltar al agua. Una pierna se dobla; un brazo libera el anillo. En una moción como ráfaga de petalos movidos por el viento, la figura arquea su cuerpo en un círculo y vuela hacia arriba.

El video no es profesional, tembloroso. Sufre de haber sido grabado en algo sujeto en las manos de una persona parada fuera de la esfera. Transmisiones y grabaciones modernas son recortadas automáticamente de las fuentes de las cámaras que han sido colocadas invisiblemente en las capas de la barrera mientras es fabricada.

—Es tu rutina del año pasado —dice Yuuri Katsuki en voz suave—. Estoy haciendo tu rutina.

—¡Sí! —Víctor le sonríe con alegría.

—¡No sabía que Yuuko me estaba grabando! —dice Yuuri—. Lo siento…

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué deberías de sentirlo? Es _asombroso_ , nadie más ha siquiera _intentado_ … aquí, mira los comentarios.

Baja por la pantalla, a la sección de debajo del video. Fue publicado a una cuenta vacía y sin ninguna información que le identificara, y probablemente nadie lo hubiera visto si no fuera que Guang-Hong de alguna manera se topó con el e inmediatamente lo envió a todos lo que conocía. Los ajustes de filtro de Víctor dejan de fuera a todos menos contactos conocidos, pero teniendo en cuenta de que su círculo social es comprendido casi exclusivamente de balistas, eso aún deja casi cerca de cien comentarios. La mayoría de ellos concuerdan de que el video debe de ser falso, algo creado con una plataforma de manipulación de imágenes usando una grabación vieja de la rutina de Víctor.

_este no es nadie que conocemos, ¿no? Bueno, ahí lo tienen. C Q jodidamente D._

_víctor es el único que puede clavar el aterrizaje en ese giro del combo rojo-azul. LO SIENTO JJ SABES QUE ES CIERTO._

_han hecho mal el renderizado de los pies. ¿acaso podéis ver antideslizantes **[3]**? _

 Víctor se da cuenta por primera vez que Phichit ha dejado un comentario. Sólo es una serie de marcas de exclamación seguido por un giño.

Yuuri no está diciendo nada. Víctor mira hacia arriba; Yuuri está jugueteando con su cabello rebelde y desgraciado el cuál cae tocando el aro de sus lentes. Sus _lentes_. Víctor tuvo un aneurisma de gracia, pequeño y divertido, cuando la primera acción de Yuuri, después de haber terminado con todas las reverencias y el tartamudeo, fue el de saltar por un par de lentes y parpadear magníficamente a Víctor a través de ellos.

La cara de Yuuri ahora esta sonrojada. Está mirando a Víctor de una forma sincera y halagadora que incluso Víctor, quien está acostumbrado a ser halagado y admirado, lo siente asentarse dentro de su pecho como chocolate derretido siendo vertido en un molde.

—Su Alteza…

—Víctor —dice Víctor después de un conflicto interno breve y heroico.

—¿Cómo supo que era real? ¿Y cómo supo dónde ir?

El hecho de que su dedo se dirige sin vacilar en la marca de tiempo correcta es testamento de cuantas veces Víctor ha mirado el video[4]. Lo pausa y luego le aumenta, ajusta el contraste de la pantalla, y vuelve a aumentar. La yema de sus dedos se posa sobre una figura verde e indefinida, nada que pudiera distinguirse como una palabra o un objeto, y borrosa con sombra.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abren incluso más, lo cual parece como una imposibilidad anatómica. Levanta su mirada y mira lejos, hacia el otro lado de la arena. La pancarta está medio podrida, las partes restantes ennegrecidas y pelándose. El borde verde del logo apenas y es visible desde ahí.

—Mi bisabuela concursó aquí, —dijo Víctor—. Esta es la arena del castillo de hielo de Chinzei, ¿no?

—Tu… ¡te refieres a la Princesa Darya!

—Ganó el Gran Torneo femenino cuando tenía quince. Era su año debut.

—Fue el año antes de la guerra —dice Yuuri. Levanta sus pies a la barra escuálida frente de ellos y abraza sus rodillas.

Víctor asiente. Había mirado la grabación de su rutina más veces de las que podía contar. Creció mirándola. Recuerda cada detalle.

Yuuri le está mirando nuevamente. La cadera de Yuuri presionada cálidamente contra la de Víctor. Víctor se está inquietando[5] pero guarda silencio.

Y entonces el estómago de Yuuri gruñe como un animal amenazado.

—¡Buena idea! —dice Víctor antes de que Yuuri pueda disculparse más. Se levanta, guardando la tableta en el bolsillo de su abrigo—. ¡Comamos! Necesitas mantenerte fuerte. ¿Qué hay de comer por aquí? ¡Muéstrame dónde vives! ¡Quiero conocer a tu familia!

De regreso al exterior y en el suelo, caminan por diez minutos hacía una estación de transbordador diminuta, luego toman un viaje de veinte minutos a través de la civilización creciente y aglomerada. Si es que pudiera llamarse así. Durante el viaje Yuuri le dice a Víctor sobre esta pequeña y extraña colonia post-guerra de Hasetsu la cual ha surgido entre y alrededor de las ruinas de un palacio imperial, empezando con refugiados y pepenadores y expandiéndose desde ahí. La voz de Yuuri se vuelve más animada al relajarse en su entorno, en el hecho de su pertenencia contra el estatus de fueramundo de Víctor.

Víctor _jamás_ sacará las manchas de este abrigo[6].

El aire de su destino huele a humo y comida chisporroteante, combustible viejo y polvo seco. Las inmensas siluetas de los barcos y los transbordadores bloquean la mitad del cielo de la tarde; Víctor casi salta cuando uno de ellos se eleva del suelo con un rugido distante. Deja un rastro de azul claro[7] brillante mientras sube más allá de los edificios y hacía la atmósfera.

El camino hacia la casa de Yuuri es a través de un mercado. Comercio ocurriendo ruidosa y rápidamente a su alrededor. Yuuri compra a cada uno un pincho de pollo a la parrilla pegajoso con salsa y Víctor tiene que meterse a un puesto cuando vislumbra una bufanda monstruosa con estampados de tigres la cual Yuri Plisetsky adoraría; el propietario reverencia más veces que Yuuri y trata de sobrecargar a Víctor con una voz profunda y respetuosa. Víctor se siente cálido por dentro.

—Es para mi primo, —se siente obligado a contarle a Yuuri después. No puede tener a nadie pensando que él se pondría semejante cosa.

Yuuri vive en un hostal. O más bien, su familia _dirige_ un hostal. Yuuri le deja entrar por la puerta trasera y la madre de Yuuri, Hiroko, quién tiene cinco veces el porte de su hijo—«¡Debería estar entrenándola a _ella_ , Yuuri!» declara Víctor— le parpadea a Víctor por unos segundos después de que son introducidos, luego dirige su parpadeo hacía las escaleras por las cual Yuuri se acaba de desaparecer, después de volverse pálido y tropezarse sobre sus propios pies.

—¿Está bien Yuuri? —Víctor pregunta ansioso.

—Oh, está bien Su Excelencia, —dice Hiroko—. El estará quitando su póster. De usted.

—Oh, —dice Víctor encantado. Se quita su abrigo—¡su pobre, pobre abrigo!—y sube las escaleras, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

El espacio enorme en la pared, cuando Víctor finalmente localiza la habitación de Yuuri, es obvio. Víctor ignora la mirada cautelosa de Yuuri y la forma en la que mueve sus pies como si Víctor estuviera perturbando la gravedad de la habitación. Se acerca para ver el espacio.

—Necesitas algo con que llenar este espacio —declara Víctor—. Justo aquí, dónde puedes verlo desde tu cama. Sería un buen lugar para poner algo motivacional. Quizá alguien a quien admiras profundamente.

Yuuri dice algo en voz baja que Víctor no está seguro de que sea educado. Cuando Víctor le mira, Yuuri está sonrojándose de nuevo, quitándose sus lentes para frotarse los ojos, pasando una mano sobre su cabello y volviéndolo hacía atrás quitándolo de su frente.

Pero cuando vuelve a ver a Víctor se mira más firme; mayor. El porte de su madre resplandece a través de su vacilación cómo un sol a través de un cristal ahumado. Con su cabello hacía atrás de esa forma parecía un balista en lugar de un accidente hermoso.

—Su alteza…

—Víctor.

—Víctor, —dice Yuuri. Él se pone sus lentes—. ¿Por qué vino aquí? ¿Por qué decidió buscarme?

Suena como si tuviera miedo de ser castigado. O de que Víctor esté aquí para cerrar su esfera estropeada, para quitarle la balística. Víctor conoce ese miedo. Lo conoce muy bien.

¿Por qué vino Víctor aquí?

Víctor piensa sobre las líneas gemelas de fatiga talladas profundamente entre el ceño de su padre. La forma que Yakov frunció su boca y gruñó, impresionado y sin sorprenderse, cuando Víctor realizó la primera versión de su última rutina.

Dirige sus pensamientos deliberadamente lejos y alrededor de una esquina.

En lugar, piensa sobre empujar a Yuuri Katsuki contra ese delicioso espacio desnudo en la pared y atrapar el inevitable grito ahogado del joven con su propia boca. Piensa sobre como Yuuri se movió en la esfera hoy, la cual fue cómo se movió en el video. La gracia pura e instintiva que le habló a Víctor tan clara como una invitación engravada, que se apoderó de él y lo arrastró hasta aquí.

—¿Oh, qué no lo dije? —dice Víctor alegremente—. Vas a competir en el Gran Torneo. Y yo voy a ser tu entrenador.

* * *

> DE: AD.YURIP [ch.3811vSec]
> 
> PARA: SAR.VICTORN [ch.1003vSec]
> 
> Yakov dice:
> 
>   1. Eres un chiquillo ingrato y una desgracia para su entrenamiento y que ha derramado su sangre y sus lágrimas en tu desarrollo como un atleta y etc., etc. Creo que has escuchado esa más que su suficiente antes, y no puedo me voy a molestar en transcribir todo para ti aquí.
>   2. Sí tú de hecho te has ido lejos para ocultarte en algún lugar y prepararte para el GT por tu cuenta, entonces que recuerdes lo que él dijo sobre liberar tus tobillos durante la rotación final durante tu combo lutz.
>   3. Si pasas por Geviz cuando regreses a casa que le traigas una botella de espíritu misericordia. Lo caro.
> 

> 
> Yo digo:
> 
>   1. JÓDETE
> 

> 
> No sé qué está MAL con todos en esta corte que pueden correr de un lado a otro preocupándose sobre la crisis menor del Príncipe a la Corona habiendo escapado del planeta un mes antes del Gran Torneo sin decirle nada a nadie y aún hablar sobre ti como si fueras alguna clase de PÍCARO en lugar del irresponsable CULOPOLLO ROMPE PROMESAS que CLARAMENTE ERES.
> 
> Este es mi AÑO DEBUT, tu DESPERDICIO DE ESPACIO COLOSAL. Finalmente soy lo suficientemente mayor cómo para competir y lo único que todos están hablando es sobre TI como es LO PUTAMENTE USUAL.
> 
> Mira. Víctor.
> 
> ¿No recuerdas tu debut? Sé que eres un viejo decrépito y que necesites buscar en tu memoria por un tiempo, pero yo tenía apenas tres años y puedo recordarlo, por lo que no tienes excusas. Te miré desde la cabina real. Mamá tuvo que detenerme de intentar escalar la baranda y saltar, porque los niños de tres años no saben realmente como funciona un campo de anti-gravedad localizado y todo lo que quería era volar como tú estabas volando.
> 
> O quizás no lo recuerdas porqué NO GANASTE. Ningún balista masculino ha ganado, jamás, en su año debut. Nunca, jamás. No en la historia.
> 
> Voy a ser el primero. Ya sea si estás aquí O NO para verlo suceder. Pero yo…
> 
> No. Joder. Olvídalo.
> 
> Mila dice que debería mencionar que JJ ha traído sus propios HERALDOS con él. Ella piensa que esto es lo más divertido que ha pasado y yo pienso que será mejor que el también haya traído algunos GUARDAESPALDAS MUY BUENOS porque si tengo que escuchar PUTA FANFARRÍA cada vez que el entra o sale de una habitación entonces voy a matar al caraculo con mis. propias. manos.
> 
> SIN RESPETOS y SIN AMOR
> 
> -yuri
> 
> Pdta.: tu perra estúpida trató de comer uno de mis pares de antideslizantes. Está bien. Me debes un par nuevo.

* * *

—Yuuri —dice Víctor—, el punto de usar el gel es para que _dejes_ de tocarte el cabello.

Yuuri mueve sus dedos de su cabeza. Su cabello esta alisado firmemente hacia atrás; Víctor lo hizo él mismo, dejando sus dedos largos líneas de sensación en el cuero cabelludo de Yuuri cómo los rastros desiguales de azul claro de las naves en ascenso. La cabeza de Yuuri todavía hormiguea y es extraño moverla y no sentir su cabello rozando contra la piel de su frente.

—Cierto, —dice.

Un zumbido suave llena la arena, hay varios golpes fuertes, y entonces Yuuri siente el aire comenzar a moverse contra sus dedos pegajosos con gel.

—¡Lo arreglé! —grita triunfante Yuuko. Aparece unos momentos después, limpiando sus manos con un trapo.

—¡Ah! —dice Víctor—. ¡Calor! —frota sus manos energéticamente en sus brazos desnudos. Su piel esta pálida y crispada por el frio, y la forma de cada músculo visiblemente detallados debajo de esta.

—Gracias, Yuuko, —dice Yuuri.

—Les dejo en lo suyo. —No se va. Sus ojos se dirigen hacia Víctor como si se hubiera percatado de… aquello de los músculos. Yuuri muerde tanto como una sonrisa como el impulso de recordarle de que está casada-

—¿Nunca quisiste intentarlo? —pregunta Víctor a Yuuko, asintiendo hacía la esfera.

—Sí lo intenté, Su Alteza. —sonríe Yuuko—. Por un par de años, de cualquier modo. Fue divertido, pero no tengo el don para ello como lo tiene Yuuri.

—¡Eras genial! —protesta Yuuri.

—¡ _Tú_ necesitas practicar! —declara Víctor.

Yuuri le dice adiós a Yuuko y trata de calmar su respiración. Al menos se le permitió el llevar su camisa vieja usual y pantalones sueltos, aunque no tiene mucha esperanza de que esa situación dure. Víctor le ha prometido ropas apropiadas de práctica, atuendos propios, antideslizantes apropiados para sus pies.

Pero ahora mismo… bueno, al parecer Su Alteza Real Víctor Nikiforov simplemente se subió en un transbordador extraplanetario[8] sin empacar nada más que un bolso para dormir. Justo ahora Víctor está vistiendo un par de pantalones de ejercicio ajustados que ha tomado prestado, horrorosamente, de la hermana de Yuuri. Mari parece pensar que sacrificar algo de su ropa es un intercambio justo por tener a Víctor Nikiforov, heredero a un trono planetario y ganador masculino por siete veces de Gran Torneo de Balística, quedándose en su hostal y forzando a su pequeño hermano fuera de la cama para ir a correr a horas innombrables en la mañana.

Junto con estos estos pantalones Víctor está vistiendo la clase de camiseta blanca y delgada que se supone tiene que ir _bajo_ otra ropa, o a lo mucho ser usada para la cama en estaciones calientes. La mirada de Yuuri sigue quedándose en las clavículas de Víctor y sacando la humedad de su boca.

Víctor parece interpretar mal una de las miradas de Yuuri. Agita una mano sin cuidado.

—No te preocupes, he enviado por todo lo que vamos a necesitar. Uno de mis asistentes ha jurado a guardar el secreto. Él se encargará de que todo llegue aquí pronto.

Yuuri tiene que cerrar sus ojos por un momento ante el hecho de que alguien quien está acostumbrado a tener _asistentes_ está aquí, en Hasetsu, dedicándose determinadamente a la tarea de ayudar a Yuuri ganar el Gran Torneo. Yuuri estaba sorprendido ayer. Ahora, la mera imposibilidad de todo esto está comenzando a hacer efecto.

Balística es llamado el deporte de reyes, pero eso no era muy acertado. Yuuri está seguro que cuando reyes y reinas se reúnen, se acuerdan de sus días de balística y probablemente se den algunos codazos sobre quién derrotó a quién en Gran Torneo de cual año, pero ellos no _compiten_. La una excepción del momento es Jean-Jacques, cuya madre dimitió por razones de salud, por lo que heredó a una edad mucho más joven de la usual. Él es el único rey en competencia activa; por regla general, balística es el deporte de príncipes y princesas, duques y duquesas, y sus equivalentes.

Tensión ansiosa se está enroscando en lo profundo de los músculos de cuello de Yuuri. Se encoge de hombros forzadamente y luego los baja. Atrae sus omóplatos y los sostiene, imaginando una cuerda tirante, abriendo el frente de su pecho, luego liberando en una caída repentina.

—Estoy listo, —dice.

El estar consciente de la presencia de Víctor sólo es escalofriante los primeros dos minutos y Yuuri puede sentirse a sí mismo frenándose y juzgando mal sus agarres porque le preocupa una colisión. Es extraño estar dentro de la esfera con otra persona. Yuuri no lo ha hecho desde que tenía trece y riendo con Yuuko mientras giraban alrededor de la esfera, encantados de su secreto, dándose codazos en las piernas ocasionalmente, pero sin la habilidad suficiente como para moverse lo suficientemente rápido cómo para hacer algún daño serio.

«Víctor es un profesional,» se dice a si mismo Yuuri. «Se puede quitar del camino por su cuenta. Confía en su habilidad y no en la tuya.»

—Mejor, —dice Víctor cuando Yuuri finalmente agarra algo de velocidad—. Muéstrame una secuencia de transferencia de anillo usando todos los anillos de colores. Deja el blanco y el negro solos, quedate en la zona central.

Yuuri traga. Aún son ocho anillos; puede que tenga la aptitud para ello, pero su imaginación para los elementos pueda que se rinda. No es muy bueno improvisando.

—¿Algún orden en particular? —dice sin aliento.

Se está agarrando del anillo rojo y Víctor está sentado cerca de la base de la esfera con un pie enganchado al blanco para evitar salir flotando. A esta distancia, Yuuri sólo puede suponer cual es la expresión de Víctor.

—¿Puedes recordar una orden?

—¿Creo… creo que sí?

—Azul, morado, naranja, amarillo, café, rosado, verde.

—Azul morado naranja amarillo café rosado verde —murmura Yuuri. Les mira con intención, uno a la vez, a las manchas borrosas que son los anillos colocados en la barrera a intervalos regulares como puntos dibujados en un globo inflado. La primera transferencia, rojo a azul, será la más larga. Puede hacer esto. Sí puede—. Azul morado naranja amarillo café rosado verde. Muy bien.

Cierra sus ojos, visualizando el ángulo como una línea brillando en su mente, y se lanza. Le gusta estas partes de una rutina, las cuales son más sobre el arte que el deporte. Es extraño hacerlo sin música. El tempo es más difícil. Pero el anillo azul está dónde su mano espera que esté, así como también el morado, y luego se está concentrando demasiado fuerte como para pensar.

Yuuri se estremece cuando su muñeca roza fuertemente contra el anillo verde, pero al menos lo tiene y puede detenerse. _Ocho anillos_ sin parar. Si hubiese sido la última mitad de una rutina hubiera calificado astronómicamente. Y probablemente estuviera muerto.

Abre sus ojos y jadea.

—¿Estuvo correcto?

—No lo sé —dice Víctor—. Olvidé el orden.

Yuuri deja ir la parte superior de su cuerpo con un aire de indignación[9] y flota, retomando el aliento y mirando al cielo. Da un gritito embarazoso cuando una mano se cierra sobre su tobillo y lo jala a posición vertical. Víctor ha venido a unírsele al anillo verde, a medio camino de la esfera.

—Puedes mantener los ojos abiertos ahora que tu cabello ya no está frente a ellos, sabes.

—Yo —dice Yuuri. Se detiene. Ya cerca Yuuri puede enfocarse en Víctor apropiadamente. La sonrisa de Víctor es afable, pero hay algo acechando detrás del azul claro de sus ojos. Yuuri traga y trata de nuevo—. Yo siempre hago balística con mis ojos cerrados, —dice—. Estoy acostumbrado.

—Hiciste toda esa rutina mía por tacto —dice Víctor, como si estuviera explorando la idea—. Por medio de memoria muscular.

—¿… S-Sí?

—¿Por qué?

—Yo siempre…

—Sí, ¿ _por qué_ siempre?

—¡No me gusta usar contactos! —dice Yuuri—. Hacen que me piquen los ojos. Y fue difícil, cuando me estaba enseñando a mí mismo, el apuntar a anillos borrosos. Pensé que iba a ser más fácil si no tenía que depender en _verlos_ en absoluto.

Se pregunta si esto le suena loco a Víctor. Todas estas cosas que habían sido empacadas cuidadosamente y guardadas en el corazón de Yuuri y que ahora había dejado salir volando dentro de este espacio viejo tenían que ser explicadas. Y frente a _Víctor_ , a quien Yuuri había admirado más que a nadie en el universo y quien era tanto más y menos asombroso en persona.

Víctor se mira pensativo.

—De hecho, eso tiene sentido, —dice.

—Y entonces… —Yuuri inhala profundo—. Diste una entrevista, Víctor. Dijiste que asegurabas de que podías hacer todas tus rutinas perfectamente, con tus ojos cerrados, antes de soñar ejecutarlas en público.

—Ah, eso, —dice Víctor alegremente—. Mentí.

— _¿Qué?_

—¡Sonaba bien! Por supuesto que no es cierto, cualquiera podría haber sabido… Mira, no puedes dar rotaciones suficientes en tus giros con tus ojos cerrados. Es por eso que tu impacto es torpe, en la vuelta cuádruple[10].

La pequeña llama de humillación que estaba tratando de subir en Yuuri—recordando que tan inspirado había estado por esa entrevista, que tan ferozmente había trabajado para ser igual a Víctor—es superada por la pura curiosidad.

—Siempre me mareo después de los cuádruples —admite—. Sin importar que tantas veces los practique.

—¡Por qué tienes tus ojos cerrados! —dice Víctor—. Tienes que _visualizar_ mientras te preparas y mientras estás saliendo. Te mostraré.

Está cálido ya, pero esto aún sigue siendo un lugar antiguo con esquinas ensombrecidas y paredes corroídas que chirrían y dejan entrar el viento. Yuuri normalmente no lo notaría; el Castillo de Hielo es _suyo_ y es todo lo que necesita. Víctor Nikiforov merece mejor, piensa—pero sólo lo piensa por un momento. Observando los giros deliberados y elegantes de los brazos desnudos de Víctor, incluso bajo estas luces parpadeantes y vistiendo la ropa de la hermana de Yuuri, él casi puede escuchar la música que debería acompañarlo. Sus alrededores se desvanecen en la nada. Esto es lo que balística debería de ser.

Víctor demuestra, luego dirige a Yuuri a través del proceso para arreglar su mirada— _«Sí, incluso si está borroso.»_ —en un objetivo al final del movimiento.

Yuuri se siente aturdido las primeras ocasiones que lo trata, y sus parpados se cierran sin su permiso. Pero ha pasado años y años arrastrando su cuerpo bajo el control de su mente, desde la punta de sus pies hasta las yemas de sus dedos. Media hora más tarde su oído interno finalmente se asimila y él está volando a través de cuatro rotaciones de un _quad loop_ —encontrando el amarillo—y saliendo lo suficientemente estable qué su pie encaja bien y firme dentro del anillo, doblándose ya en anticipación al próximo movimiento.

—¡Sí! —grita Yuuri, olvidándose de sí mismo.

—¡Sí! —Víctor arroja ambos brazos al aire, un gesto de maravilla tan puro que Yuuri tiene el impulso de lanzarse de la barrera a los brazos abiertos de Víctor.

No lo hace. Se empuja cuidadosamente, aterrizando y anclándose en el blanco con una velocidad calculada. Víctor lo agarra de todas formas, presionando su mejilla contra la de Yuuri en un abrazo rápido y jubiloso como si se conocieran desde hace años. El contacto afectuoso y el aroma del cabello de Víctor hizo que algo se le calara tímidamente en el pecho de Yuuri.

—Hay otra razón. El por qué me gusta tener mis ojos cerrados, —se suelta y precipita sin pensarlo.

Víctor levanta las cejas.

—Si no puedo ver que la arena está vacía, entones puedo imaginar que estoy compitiendo de verdad. Que hay un público alrededor mío —Yuuri continua.

Su cara se siente caliente. Otro secreto fuera y no puede culpar a nadie más que a él mismo por dejarlo al aire. O quizás pueda culpar a la forma que Víctor le sonrió cuando aterrizo aquel cuádruple; Yuuri probablemente podría sacar una costilla de su pecho si es que eso hacía traer aquella sonrisa de regreso.

—No sé qué decir a eso —dice Víctor.

—Lo sé, es tonto…

—No, quiero decir, ¡soy nuevo a esto de ser entrenador! —Víctor agarra los hombros de Yuuri y sus pies se despegan de la barrera en sorpresa. Víctor lo sostiene firmemente—. Dejame pensar por un momento. 

Yuuri espera, suspendido en el aire. Las manos de Víctor son lo único sólido. La línea suave de la garganta de Víctor se mueve mientras traga.

—Bien. Dejame intentar esto, —dice Víctor—. En el Gran Torneo tendrás una audiencia de verdad. Es por eso que tienes que aprender a hacerlo con tus ojos abiertos, incluso si es más difícil. Incluso si no puedes verlos muy bien. Una ejecución de balística es una conversación entre el balista y la audiencia, por lo que no tendrás ninguna puntuación en tu acto si no los involucras. Tienes que hacerles creer que la barrera no está ahí, —sus manos se mueven a acariciar la cara de Yuuri. Su voz es ronca e irresistible. El pasa un pulgar sobre la boca de Yuuri—. Qué si ellos se acercaran a ti, ellos podrían tocarte.

El corazón de Yuuri late a mil, todo su cuerpo encendido. Pero esto se siente como una prueba por lo que sostiene la mirada de Víctor. Así de cerca esos ojos azules son como las luces bajo agua de una piscina al aire libre.

—Sí, —dice. Sus labios rozan contra el pulgar de Víctor al hablar—. Puedo hacer eso.

—¡Bien! —dice Víctor empujándole gentilmente—. ¡Otra vez!

* * *

Víctor aún tiene que decidir si su plan—si es que se le puede llamar _como tal_ a la decisión que nació en menos de una hora al reconocer el Castillo de Hielo en el video de Yuuri y dejar la atmosfera de Nienschanz—hubiera funcionado igual de bien si se hubiera presentando delante la puerta de cualquier habitante en el planeta de Chinzei o si la familia de Yuuri era… única.

Quizá era el hecho de que el negocio de la familia consistía en proveer hospitalidad a extraños, pero ninguno de ellos tuvo que ser dicho dos veces de dirigirse a Víctor informalmente. Ninguno de ellos parecía preocupado sobre el hecho de que Víctor estuviera paseándose en un lugar extraño sin ningún tipo de seguridad. Habían visto todas las rutinas de Víctor de todas las competencias de su carrera y estaban llenos de fuertes opiniones acerca del actual grupo de concursantes, tanto femenino como masculino.

El mayor logro de Víctor a la hora de la cena de anoche fue el contarles sobre la vez que Leo se atascó[11] en el Gran Torneo del año pasado, cuando los concursantes principales estaban jugando en la arena una noche, porque estaba tan tomado que olvidó que llevaba su control remoto de muñeca. La impresión de Víctor de Leo flotando en la esfera sin ningún anillo al alcance—improvisando a voz alta una canción trágica acerca de cómo iba a estar varado ahí para siempre como un pedazo de basura espacial mientras que el resto de ellos se morían de la risa y nadie se molestó en recordarle de presionar el botón de gravedad en su control—logró sacar una risa explosiva a Toshiya Katsuki.

—¿Necesitas que movamos los muebles, Víctor? —pregunta Hiroko plácidamente—. Puedo llamar a mi esposo, él ahora está arreglando un problema de plomería en el baño del quinto piso.

Víctor, quien había estado coreografiando su paso a través de la sala con pequeños golpes, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para hacer una anotación en su tableta, le sonríe.

—No, gracias.

—Ah, ¿queda algo de sopa? —Mari alcanza la olla.

—¡Mari! —regaña Hiroko—. Eso es para Yuuri.

—¿Aún no desayuna Yuuri?

—No hasta que termine de correr —dice Víctor.

Mari se recoge su cabello en una cola.

—Se amable con Yuuri —dice en un tono que le recuerda a Víctor de Mila—. No está acostumbrado a un entrenador. Haciendo algo de balística es algo que usualmente hace por su cuenta, cuando quiere estar solo. No es como tú. Lo hizo todo por su cuenta, simplemente porque lo amaba, y aparte de… —pausa por sólo un momento—… bueno, nunca antes ha tenido a nadie que le enseñe apropiadamente.

—¿Yuuri dijo que no estaba siendo amable? —Víctor está divido entre la indignación y el pánico.

Hiroko y Mari intercambian una mirada divertida.

—Yuuri nunca había estado así de feliz sobre algo —Hiroko dice gentilmente—. Y ese es el punto. No queremos que se lastime. Es nuestro _Yuuri_. No es el príncipe de ningún lugar. Y si te lo llevas al torneo, Yuuri de ninguna parte, con todas esas personas grandiosas… No quiero que él sepa lo que es el sentir que todos se rían de ti. De ser el que no encaja.

—Tienes que prometer que no lo vas a convertir en una broma, —dice Mari. Hay suficiente acero en su voz que Víctor casi da un paso atrás—. Qué esto no es sólo un juego divertido para ti.

—Yuuri no es una broma. Es un balista increíble. Necesita trabajar mucho, pero él es muy, muy bueno, —dice Víctor.

—Lo sabemos, —dice Mari.

Hiroko le llama imperiosamente, luego atrae su cabeza hacia el nivel de ella con sus palmas en sus mejillas.

—Él te admira bastante, Víctor —dice—. Creo que él haría cualquier cosa que tu quisieras que él haga.

Víctor traga las primeras tres respuestas que saltan a su mente con culpa, ninguna de ellas apropiadas para que las escuche la madre de ninguna persona.

—Yuuri pertenece al Gran Torneo —dice—. Nadie se reirá, prometo que cuidaré de él.

Hiroko le da palmaditas a su mejilla. Es casi como una bofetada.

—Bien. Gracias, —dice, sus ojos plegándose de placer.

Hay un estrépito en las gradas y Yuuri aparece, su cabello por todas partes y su cara brillando por el esfuerzo.

—Desayuno, —Yuuri dice resollando dirigiéndose directo hacía la cocina—. Arroz. Sopa.

—¡Buenos días, Yuuri! —dice Víctor.

— _Comida_ , —dice Yuuri y entierra su cara en el tazón.

Era un día brillante y frio al recorrer el camino desde el hostal hasta el Castillo de Hielo. Ojeadas, susurros y a menudo miradas fijas les seguían y Víctor supone que las personas están discutiendo entre ellos si de verdad era el Príncipe Víctor o simplemente alguien lo suficientemente suertudo como para parecerse a él.

—Estoy usando lentes de sol, —le señala a Yuuri.

—Sí, —dice Yuuri—, pero también estas vistiendo… _eso_ —ondea su mano.

Víctor mira abajo. Esta vistiendo una chaqueta verde oscuro perfectamente normal, estructurada ancha y rígida en sus hombros y frunces disfrazando los cierres de la parte delantera. Sus pantalones… son _pantalones_. Sus guantes son de cuero café claro con costuras de color azul cristalino que combinaban con sus botas a la perfección.

Víctor le da un vistazo a Yuuri, quien está vistiendo pantalones deportivos y una chaqueta desgarbada y está envuelto en una bufanda roja que luce adorable como si estuviera tratando de comer la parte inferior de su rostro. Este era un aspecto usual de los habitantes de Hasetsu.

—Tenía tantas esperanzas cuando llegué aquí, —dice Víctor con pesar—. Pensé que podía pasar por un plebeyo, ¡cómo en las historias! ¡Caminar entre las personas normales! ¡Escuchar sobre sus vidas!

Yuuri hace un ruido entre un bufido y una risa y mete sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Qué pasa? —demanda Víctor.

—Nada.

— _Yuuuuuri._

—¡No creo que te guste! —dice Yuuri. Su sonrisa está ladeada, dudosa, pero hay una chispa de travesura en ella—. Su Alteza Real. Creo que si nadie le hubiera reconocido estarías indignado en secreto por ello.

—Hmph —dice Víctor y arregla sus lentes de sol.

 

 

En la arena, Víctor se queda fuera de la esfera y dirige a Yuuri para mostrarle la rutina que estaba haciendo el otro día que Víctor llegó. Un mes es más que suficiente para componer una rutina desde cero, _apenás_ , pero no si Víctor también tiene que usar su pulidor laser de la experiencia en la fragosidad de la técnica de Yuuri. Mientras más puedan conservar, mientras más puedan ajuntar de las cosas que Yuuri ya ha practicado, mucho mejor.

—Muy bien —dice Víctor cuando Yuuri ha acabado—. Y nada de especial.

El semblante de Yuuri cae. Víctor lo siente como un pequeño puñetazo al corazón, lo cual es inconveniente; él está seguro de que Yakov nunca se sintió así de mal acerca de ninguna de las desalientas de Víctor, porque los mejores ojos tristes de Víctor dejaron de funcionar en su entrenador para cuando Víctor tenía trece años. Sin embargo, no hay ningún punto en mentir acerca de ello para proteger los sentimientos sensibles de Yuuri. No si van a ganar.

—Tus elementos son buenos, la mayoría de ellos. Pero los reúnes como… como perlas en un cordel. Tu rutina necesita una historia. Necesita _fluir_.

Yuuri asiente.

—Me gusta esa música —suelta Víctor, esperando traer esa sonrisa de vuelta. La cara de Yuuri no se mira bien, así toda decaída. Víctor se para y comienza a desvestirse hasta quedar con su ropa interior otra vez, alistándose para entrar a la esfera con Yuuri—. Es la duración correcta, tiene buenas variaciones de velocidades. La conservaremos.

Dos días pasan para que llegaran las ropas de práctica y los antideslizantes que Víctor ordenó de una de las mejores tiendas de distribución. Yuuri brilla, casi dando saltitos, cuando se pone la ropa. La seda elegante[12] negra se molda hermosamente a sus extremidades, pero casi y se cae al probar caminar por primera vez con los antideslizantes y tiene que sostenerse del hombro de Víctor para soporte. Víctor no pudo evitar reír.

—¡Son muy raros! —protesta Yuuri.

Víctor, quién se había comenzado a sentir cada vez más frustrado ante su inhabilidad de demostrar ninguna transferencia de primero-pie apropiadamente, ajusta su propio par con un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Te… acostumbraras a ellos? —Trata. Lo _raro_ es un balista que nunca los ha usado antes. Cómo una nave que ha olvidado que necesita propulsores y ha terminado volando de todas formas—. No están hechos para caminar. Estoy seguro que tendrá sentido cuando estés dentro de la esfera.

Después de varios comienzos fallidos y casi caídas, Yuuri se arrastra por la ventanilla y dentro de la esfera. Espera para que Víctor se le una y luego busca por el botón anti-gravedad en su muñeca, pero Víctor lo detiene con una mano.

—Un anillo tiene dos funciones posibles —dice Víctor. Puede escuchar en su voz un echo de Yakov dando esta lección—. ¿Cuáles son?

Yuuri muerde su labio inferior.

—¿Para parar un elemento o empezar uno nuevo? No, eso no, —antes de que Víctor pueda decir algo—. Para mantenerte en un sitio o para ayudarte a mover.

—Un ancla o un eje —Víctor asiente—. El punto de los antideslizantes es para ayudarte con ambos. La fibra nano aumentará o disminuirá la fricción entre tus pies y el anillo dependiendo de qué tanta presión es aplicada en la interface.

Yuuri colocá cuidadosamente un pie sobre la barrera. Lo mueve para delante y para atrás, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya veo.

—Más presión, más agarre. Ideal si es que necesitas un punto firme de contacto. Menos presión y tendrás una superficie lisa, casi un movimiento de deslizamiento. Así es como evitas perder velocidad. Prueba algo simple, para empezar: un combo bucle-bucle, desde el blanco al naranja, y detente como si fueras a prepararte para realizar una espiral hacia el rosado. Concéntrate en conseguir el ángulo correcto por el momento.

Yuuri presiona el control anti-gravedad y Víctor se mueve para anclarse en el anillo amarillo.

—Ve —dijo Víctor.

El salto de Yuuri es lento, en el bucle, y su trayectoria no es perfecta. Víctor mira cuidadosamente y así ve el movimiento exacto cuando lo que debería haber sido un aterrizaje simple se convierte en algo más parecido a un actor de comedia deslizándose por un derrame de aceite. Yuuri se sacude, se tuerce, y su codo golpea contra la barrera con un _crack_ que hace estremecer a Víctor y envía Yuuri rebotando.

—Ow —dice Yuuri débilmente, moviendo los dedos de ese brazo y luego sacudiéndolo fuertemente. Da volteretas lentas y patéticas en el aire.

—Hazlo otra vez —Víctor se frota la frente.

Dos horas más tarde, Yuuri esta alternando entre silencio agonizante y silbidos desamparados al fallar giro tras giro, transferencia tras transferencia. Una o dos veces ha logrado un eje muy genial y su cara se ha iluminado, pero en el siguiente intento no ha podido reproducirlo. Más que nada, está dando vueltas y sacudiéndose como un completo principiante. Sin embargo, aún lo está intentado. Tiene esa raya obstinada y de auto-inmolación que corre por la mayoría de los balistas verdaderamente buenos que Víctor ha conocido.

Por su parte, Víctor tiene un dolor de cabeza al haber agotado maneras de cómo explicarle a Yuuri lo que quiere decir con _retroceder_ y _enrizar_. Es inútil. Sus pies hacen todo esto sin pensarlo y lo han hecho por veinte años; no puede ni empezar a saber cómo ayudar a Yuuri a desaprender sus propios instintos y reemplazarlos con algo más.

Se posa sobre una pieza casi intacta de los asientos de la arena, saca su tableta y se desplaza por varias páginas densas de texto que nunca antes se molestó en leer.

—No puedo hacerlo —Yuuri jadea finalmente—. Soy sólo un _amateur_ , Víctor. Soy un fraude. ¿Cómo puedo competir en el Gran Torneo cuando ni siquiera puedo usar el equipo apropiadamente?

—Mm —dice Víctor, aún leyendo. La redacción es precisa. Está casi seguro de que esta correcto sobre esto.

— _Víctor_.

Víctor alza la mirada, sobresaltado. Hay los comienzos de lágrimas en los ojos de Yuuri en lo que abre la escotilla, se baja de la esfera y se para frente Víctor.

—Lo sé, tu no quieres… no quieres verme otra vez, pero podrías decirme —la voz de Yuuri tiembla, luego se vuelve casi feroz—, dime _algo_. Lo que sea. Por favor.

—Lee esto —dice Víctor.

Yuuri toma la tableta.

—Regulaciones de trajes y equipamiento. Calzado durante competencias de balística es permitido cuando está hecho de… suelas permitidas de tener un grosor de… Víctor, ¿de qué importa todo esto si no puedo hacerlo funcionar?

—Calzado es _permitido_ que sea todo eso —dice Víctor—. En ninguna parte de esas regulaciones dice que es _requerido_.

—Pero —comienza Yuuri. Mira incisivamente a Víctor—. Quieres decir… ¿Qué no tengo que usarlos?

—Se supone que los anti-deslizantes mejoren el rendimiento —dice Víctor. Puede sentir la sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro y puede ver los bordes de la boca encantadora de Yuuri levantándose en respuesta. Víctor es un genio; Víctor hizo lo correcto en venir aquí para encontrar a Yuuri Katsuki, y ahora lo va a mostrar al mundo—. De hecho, se supone que son necesarios para ello. Pero tú puedes hacer todo sin ellos que el resto de nosotros sólo puede hacer _con_ ellos. No necesitas mejoras, Yuuri. Estás bien tal como eres.

Yuuri mira a sus pies milagrosos en sus zapatos inútiles. Está callado por un rato. Entonces eleva la mirada. Las lágrimas aún están ahí; sin caer, pero sin irse.

—Sí —dice. Es una declaración.

Víctor sonríe más ampliamente.

—Ahora regresa a trabajar —dice.

* * *

>  DE: CGIAC@SUI [ch.45203vExt]
> 
> PARA: SAR.VICTORN [ch.1003vSec]
> 
> ¡Victorrrrrrrr! Víctor mi QERUBIN, mi trufa de chocolate, mi gacela de nalgas tensas.
> 
> Espero que estés trabajando duro. Yo ciertamente lo estoy. Cada vez que miro mi cuerpo cubierto en sudor en el espejo del gimnasio pienso sobre como esté será el año que TE DERROTE, Víctor.
> 
> Y después del torneo nuestra promesa será oficialmente desposada, o cómo sea que lo digas, y nuestra unión será consumada EXTENSAMENTE. Hay mucho de mí de consumir.
> 
> Tuyo para siempre,
> 
> jadeando en anticipación,
> 
> Christophe

* * *

> DE: SG.MILA [ch.2988vSec]  
>  PARA: SAR.VICTORN [ch.1003vSec]
> 
> Querido primo escabullidor:
> 
> Probablemente quieres escuchar que todos somos miserables sin ti, pero la verdad es que estamos bien. ¡Así que puedes quedarte lejos para siempre si quieres! Deja que Yuri herede el trono. Estoy segura que nada puede salir mal ahí.
> 
> Preparación para el GT van bien en camino. Tenemos otra delegación llegando prácticamente todos los días. Chris está aquí, parloteando sus disparates usuales. Se me ha propuesto dos veces a pesar de que soy sólo una duquesa, y se ha propuesto a tus padres—en tu nombre—tres veces hasta ahora. (Por suerte para todos nosotros, tío Dmitri sabe mejor que tomarle en serio). Tuvo el descaro de posar su mirada en Yuri por dos segundos antes de yo le diera un codazo tan duro en el estómago que tuvo que correr lejos gritando sobre cómo NECESITABA sus músculos centrales para que su función fuera lo más seductora posible.
> 
> De nada.
> 
> Mientras tanto JJ sigue haciendo bromas h-i-l-a-r-a-n-t-e-s acerca de sus planes para la dominación galáctica y de cómo amaría el adquirir un planeta como el nuestro, y de que tu ausencia significa que estas concediendo finalmente que él es el mejor balista, y que vacío de poder tan interesante has creado al salir corriendo a jugar de campesino a un pequeño lugar al culo del sistema estelar. (No te molestes en negarlo, incluso los colonos pueden usar los medios de comunicación social, y no eres exactamente difícil de reconocer).
> 
> Todo esto mientras besa sus propios bíceps y trata de dormir con la mitad femenina del personal del palacio (mayoría del cual está, decepcionantemente, Dispuesto A Ello). Atrapé a Yuri tratando de preguntarle al ministro de defensa de tu padre como alguien organiza un asesinato.
> 
> Así que ves que estaba mintiendo antes. Las cosas no están bien. ESTÁ TERRIBLE.
> 
> Por amor a Dios, Vitya, deberías de considerar decirle alguien si vas incluso molestarte en aparecer y competir si no quieres que haya un incidente diplomático serio.
> 
> ¡¡Besos!!
> 
> -Mila

* * *

—¡Yuuri! ¡Mira lo que llegó!

El Víctor real suena emocionado, pero Yuuri no puede permitirse el alejar su mirada del Víctor alegre y fanfarrón del video en su tableta, declarando que su desaparición ha sido a propósito y que este año estará entrenando a un entrante al Gran Torneo en lugar de competir él mismo.

 — _¡No puedo esperar el continuar sorprendiéndolos!_ _—_ canta Víctor-video.

El video se aleja de su cara y muestra a Yuuri practicando en la esfera. Los videos han sido cuidadosamente cortados de tal manera que es imposible de ver su rostro, sus pies, o suficiente de la arena como para que alguien pueda identificar el Castillo de Hielo. Podrían estar en cualquier lugar. Yuuri, con la ropa de práctica negra sin marcar, podría ser cualquiera.

La explosión que siguió de especulación, tanto de la comunidad balística y la de sus fans, fue bastante fácil de prever. Aunque Yuuri desea que Víctor hubiera dicho algo. Lo primero que supo Yuuri de ello fue cuando Víctor se tiró una carcajada ante una teoría de conspiración particularmente desorientada y lanzó a Yuuri su tableta para que pudiera compartir la broma.

Entonces alguien, por diablura o verdadera sospecha, sugirió que Víctor está entrenando a su propio primo, y que el video mostraba a Su Gracia el Archiduque Plisetsky en una peluca deliberadamente engañosa.

A esto le siguió una serie de comunicados en la página oficial de fans en la cual Yuri Plisetsky negaba fríamente el ser entrenado por su primo y una serie de comunicados más groseros en los cuales hacía referencia al peso, técnica y falta de gracia total del balista misterioso expresando su indignación de que alguien confundiera _esa persona_ por él.

Yuuri intenta imaginar haciendo su rutina en una peluca—o a alguien forzando una peluca negra y aburrida sobre el cabello oro pálido desafiante del Archiduque—y se muerde el labio, divertido a pesar del mar de ansiedad que pasa.

Ayer hubo una breve explosión de teorías diciendo que el competido misterioso de Víctor era Su Alteza Seung Gil Lee, lo cual fue desafortunadamente alentado por el silencio total de Seung Gil sobre el asunto. Yuuri sigue balística lo suficiente como para saber que la hermana mayor de Seung Gil fue maltratada por los medios durante su propia carrera de balística por lo que se niega rotundamente a dar entrevista y también considera que interactuar con sus fans está por debajo de su dignidad. Pero unas fotos de Seung Gil saliendo de su complejo de esfera habitual aparecieron rápidamente, en una profunda conversación con su entrenador usual y la cosa entera murió otra vez sin ningún comentario por parte del príncipe mismo.

— _Yuuuuuri_.

Lo que se siente cómo todas las cortinas de una casa golpean la cara de Yuuri. A Víctor no le gusta ser ignorado.

Yuuri se las arregla para mover la masa de tela áspera a su regazo. Le toma un momento el darse cuenta que la asperidad es debido a cosas pequeñas y duras que han sido cosidas en…

—¡Aaah! —Yuuri está dividido entre dejar caer todo (¡sus manos! ¡De seguro están sucias!) y tratar de tocar cada pieza a la vez—. ¡Tus trajes!

Víctor hace un sonido de resoplo altivo que probablemente significa « _esto es lo que he estado queriendo decir los últimos dos minutos»._

—¿Bueno? ¡Pruébalos!

—Oh por Dios —Yuuri extiende la mano, la encoje, se las arregla para decirse a sí mismo que no sea un cobarde y finalmente alcanza la pila de seda que parece ser como fragmentos de un lago congelado. Se para y lo sacude y el traje se despliega para colgar de sus manos, un azul-gris pálido cosido con pequeñas cadenas plateadas y una cantidad abundante de piedras de luna que susurran incluso en la luz interior opaca.

—¿Ese primero? —pregunta Víctor sin cuidado, cogiendo el resto de ellos—. Está bien. Vamos.

Yuuri lo mira anonadado. Todavía apenas parece posible que el hombre frente a él, impaciente y ya familiar, es la misma persona que usó este traje hace ocho años. Yuuri recuerda el cabello plateado, largo y desbordante, haciendo eco a las gemas y las cadenas, la coleta azotando y rizándose alrededor de Víctor en un magnifico desafío a la tradición.

Una nueva sonrisa pequeña aparece en el rostro de Víctor cuando Yuuri no se mueve. Se acerca y toca con uno de sus dedos largos una de las piedras lunares, luego usa el mismo dedo para levantar la barbilla de Yuuri.

—Mi primera medalla de oro —dice ligeramente—. Al menos nadie dudara tus intenciones su vistes eso. ¡Pero necesitas probarte los demás!

Entre ellos cargan los trajes hacia la habitación de Yuuri donde los apilan en la cama. Yuuri encuentra su valor en algún lugar en las gradas y se pone el traje lunar. Víctor quita alguna de las ropas en la silla angosta de Yuuri y toma asiento, con la barbilla en las manos, mirando con avidez casi inocente.

—Ya veo —dice Yuuri, comenzando a reír a pesar de todo mientras desliza sus manos entre la tela pálida—. Todo esto es para tu disfrute.

El rostro de Víctor hace eso de ponerse en blanco en ocasiones cuando su educación real se topa con la idea de que algo en el mundo no podría existir para su conveniencia exclusiva. Yuuri se da la vuelta para esconder su sonrisa y dice con una confianza resoluta—: Cierra la cremallera, entonces.

Toma dos respiros tensos antes de sentir la mano de Víctor en la parte baja de su espalda, una presión cálida, y entonces escucha el zumbido íntimo de la cremallera subiendo hacia su cuello. Yuuri se da la vuelta y levanta los brazos a ambos lados.

—¿Qué opinas?

La expresión en blanco se ha ido. Yuuri no está seguro de cómo describir la expresión que la ha reemplazado. Lo más cercano que se le ocurre es cuándo vio a Mari una vez, cuando estaba trapeando el piso de la cocina y se dio cuenta que se había arrinconado.

Después de un largo momento, Víctor aclara la garganta y luego se ve como Víctor de nuevo.

—Opino que éste va después.

La siguiente es uno color verde hoja que cae en la parte posterior en un corte zig-zag, bordeado con tanto hilo dorado que Yuuri estaría preocupado de cegar a la audiencia. Luego uno rosado y amatista. Luego uno bronce, la tela más rígida que las demás, que tiene un acabado líquido que está decorado con ónix y topacio. Luego uno azul profundo como la noche, con los hombros descubiertos y con gemas esparcidas que brillan en tonos verdes y morados y azules.

—Ni si quiera sé que son —dice Yuuri.

—Los largos son ópalos negros, creo —dice Víctor, tocando una hilera de ellos en la muñeca de Yuuri.

—¿Y los pequeños?

—¿Ojo de araña?

Yuuri deja salir un gemido de dolor,

—¿Los has mandado a traer por _correo_? —dice—. _Ojo de araña._ Víctor.

—¡Dejá de recordarme que soy rico! —estalló Su Alteza Real Víctor Nikiforov, y luego sus hombros colapsan y se está riendo con su cara escondida en el cabello de Yuuri.

Yuuri se los prueba todos, uno por uno. Ninguno de ellos cabe exactamente, todas las mangas y las piernas son muy largas y hay un par de centímetros libres en el pecho, pero todos encajan lo suficiente como para que Yuuri se imagine a sí mismo usándolos dentro de la esfera. Otra piedra en el camino de la incómoda realidad dirigiéndolo hacia el Gran Torneo se coloca en su lugar.

El último traje, que Yuuri ha estado posponiendo porque ya medio sospecha cómo va a lucir, es negro con paneles de una tela roja fina que parece indecentemente transparente en algunos ángulos y brilla como metal caliente en otros. Yuuri se mira a sí mismo en el espejo, preguntándose si aún puede reconocerse como Yuuri Katsuki y luego preguntándose qué dice de él cuando puede.

Víctor está detrás de él. Sus ojos se estrechan y se acerca para quitar los lentes de la cara de Yuuri; su otra mano quita los cabellos de la frente de Yuuri, dónde las hebras habían comenzado a desprenderse del gel que los mantenía en lugar para la práctica de hoy.

—Listo —dice Víctor. Su voz es un cálido aliento en el templo de Yuuri.

Predeciblemente, Yuuri siente que el calor se arrastra por sus mejillas y luego bajo su cuello, por debajo del collar de este hermoso volcán de traje. Sólo puede ver Víctor a los ojos por medio del espejo en estallidos pequeños y nerviosos. Está temeroso de que podrá ver si se deja prolongarlos. No está seguro del por qué debería temer.

—No creo que vaya con mi música —se las arregla para decir.

—Quizás no.

Con cuidado meticuloso, Víctor vuelve a colocar los lentes de Yuuri. Como si un hechizo hubiera sido roto, Yuuri se aleja, escapando a la otra esquina de su habitación para comenzar a doblar la pila de trajes descartados en la cama.

—¿Cuál crees que debería vestir?

—Tu deberías escoger —dice Víctor.

Yuuri mira hacía el desorden de telas sintiéndose cómo el hombre en una fábula, quien es incapaz de escoger entre tres objetos mágicos que se le han ofrecido y muere de vejez sin beneficiarse de ninguno de ellos.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo ya?

—Tómate tu tiempo. De todas formas, no podremos ajustarlos hasta que estemos de regreso en la civilización.

Yuuri empuña el de bronce, que definitivamente no usará porque lo hizo ver pálido, se da la vuelta y lo lanza a Víctor, quien lo esquiva con facilidad.

—¡Yuuri! —lamenta Víctor.

—Retractate.

—Yuuri —los ojos de Víctor se abren como platos. Yuuri trata de sostener uno de los trajes finos frente a su rostro para protegerse, pero no tienen ninguna esperanza de resistir cuando Víctor le está dando una mirada luz-submarina suplicante[13]—. Me retracto. Hasetsu es el faro luminoso de la civilización.

—Y ahora estas siendo sarcástico, eso es aún peor.

Víctor estalla en una risa argéntea y se lanza sobre Yuuri, quién cae sobre la montaña de tela en su cama gritando.

—Lamento interrumpir —dice una voz desde la puerta. La voz no suena arrepentida.

—¡Minako! —llama Yuuri, medio enterrado en una montaña de ropa y un príncipe risueño—. ¡Hola! ¡Olvidé que ibas a venir esta noche!

—¿Estás borracho? —dice Minako interesada.

—¡No! —protesta Yuuri.

Víctor levanta su cabeza. Su cabello está muy, pero muy ligeramente desordenado—Yuuri sospecha que hay algo de magia, o al menos algo de nanotecnología en su champú, que lo mantiene perfecto—y parece un niño mirando la salida del sol en la atmosfera por primera vez.

—¡Buena idea! —dice Víctor—. Tienes que relajarte, Yuuri. Una noche no interrumpirá tu entrenamiento.

—Oh, no —dice Yuuri, pero nadie le está escuchando ya. Víctor y Minako parecen estar mutuamente encantados uno con el otro al minuto de ser introducidos, y Minako desaparece abajo en búsqueda de algo de alcohol. Yuuri aprovecha la oportunidad para ir a ponerse algo de ropa normal y guardar los trajes, para que no estén en peligro de ser salpicados con la bebida. Cuándo Minako regresa, está sosteniendo dos botellas.

—No bebas su espíritu cavidad[14] —le advierte Yuuri a Víctor—. Probablemente destruirá tu estómago.

—Toshiya dijo que también podíamos tener éste —dice Minako. La otra botella en su mano está medio llena de espíritu costa[15], Yuuri está agradecido de verla.

—¿Hay algo de espíritu misericordia? —dice Víctor—. Es el favorito de Yakov.

Hay una pausa.

—¿Sabes de aquello que no querías ser recordado? —dice Yuuri.

Víctor salta de la cama y agarra la botella de espíritu cavidad de Minako.

—¡Beberé la bebida que los plebeyos beben! —anuncia y vierte un trago grande de la botella directo a su garganta.

Minako vitorea.

Yuuri se resigna a lo inevitable y alcanza por el espíritu costa.

Una hora más tarde, los tres están medio acostados en la cama de Yuuri, el espíritu costa acabado—así como también buena parte del espíritu cavidad, por lo cual Yuuri se siente bien al respecto porque no lo ha tomado—y la conversación ha variado desde las lecciones de danza de la infancia de Yuuri, hasta la última ruptura de Minako, y se las ha arreglado de llegar hasta la historia de la balística como un deporte. Yuuri ha estado aferrándose con ambas manos al umbral de medio borracho agradable y borracho suficiente como para volverse exuberante e insensato, más que todo por tomar sorbos muy pequeños.

—¡Un arte marcial, en serio! —dice Víctor, agitando las manos en explicación—. Se suponía que imitaba el combate en gravedad cero. Es por eso que tradicionalmente era hecho en parejas, pero la moda sigue balanceándose de un lado al otro. Es individual por el momento. Pero el punto es que un torneo de balística suponía probar la habilidad de un aristocrático…

—¡O mujer! —interviene Minako.

—La habilidad de alguien de nobleza para defender su planeta y sus personas. El Gran Torneo no es sólo una competencia, algo para transmitir para que las personas miren…

—Aunque _todos_ lo ven —Minako otra vez.

—También es el evento diplomático y social más importante del año. ¡Acuerdos comerciales! ¡Compromisos! Muchos de los detalles de alianzas de alto nivel son resueltas comiendo canapés y bebiendo champán durante las fiestas y funciones durante el torneo.

—No creo que nadie vaya a tratar de formar una alianza conmigo —dice Yuuri.

—Este habría sido mi duodécimo año, sabes —dice Víctor, lento —. Eso… eso es mucho tiempo. No se suponía que debería estar concursando. Se supone que debo asentarme y aprender mis deberes.

—Aburri-do —arrastra Minako.

—Les prometí a mis padres que tomaría el resto de los eventos del torneo en serio y que escogería a alguien para empezar a cortejar este año, a cambio de poder seguir compitiendo.

El ambiente de la habitación tiene un extraño aire tenso ahora. Yuuri no sabe que decir a eso. No sabe si Víctor está enteramente consciente de haberlo dicho en voz alta.

—Vale —anuncia Minako con un tacto borracho, poniéndose de pie inestablemente—. Esta conversación es demasiado balística para mí, y ‘stoy cansada.

Se agacha y besa la cabeza de Yuuri. Yuuri le sonríe y se va a bajar de la cama, para caminarla—probablemente igual de inestable—hacia la puerta principal, pero de repente, los pies al final de las piernas largas de Víctor le sujetan los muslos a la cama.

—Yuuri —se queja Víctor.

Minako ríe y golpea juguetonamente la nariz de Yuuri.

—Siéntate, quédate, buen chico —dice y luego se escapa de la habitación antes de los reflejos torpes de Yuuri puedan reaccionar.

Yuuri suspira y mira los bultos pálidos de los tobillos de Víctor.

—No sabía eso, acerca de ser un arte marcial. Phichit nunca… —dice después de un momento y se detiene, atrapando su lengua.

— _Ja_ —dice Víctor, apuntando un dedo a lo que probablemente imagina que es la cara de Yuuri, pero es de hecho un punto en su hombro izquierdo. Comienza a decir algo diferente, luego bosteza enormemente y cuando se recupera hay una expresión confundida en su rostro. Después de un momento dice—: Es por eso que tenía que encontrarte, Yuuri. Porque no lo sabías.

Yuuri sonríe. Está caliente por la bebida e inútilmente encariñado.

—Eso no tiene mucho sentido, Víctor.

—No, mira, todos hemos entrenados de una cierta manera. El sistema de entrenamiento es tradicional; tiene siglos. Nadie te enseñó. Tú haces balística cómo si no tuviera nada que ver con la guerra. —Una sonrisa extraordinaria y somnolienta aparece lentamente en el rostro de Víctor—. Nadie más lo hace así. Es por eso que vamos a ganar.

Yuuri voltea los ojos y empuja los pies de Víctor.

— _Yo_ voy a ganar —incluso cuando sale de su boca está sorprendido. Dobla su lengua sobre la forma persistente de las palabras.

—Buen chico —dice Víctor—, muy bien, sí —y se desploma sobre el regazo de Yuuri.

—¡Um! —dice Yuuri.

—Shhh —dice Víctor, cuyos ojos ya están cerrados. Sus brazos están por todas partes. Es un pulpo de brazos.

Yuuri arregla algunos de los kilómetros de brazos que Víctor parece haber adquirido y finalmente coloca la cabeza y hombros de Víctor reposando en sus piernas. Sin que Yuuri les diga, sus dedos han comenzado a peinar gentilmente los cabellos de Víctor. Una sensación como agua cálida ha hecho un remolino en su pecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Víctor? —dice Yuuri, muy suave.

Hace un mes, Yuuri sabía lo que era su vida. Una familia amorosa, un negocio al que ayudar y heredar, y un pasatiempo secreto para respirar centelleos en su alma hasta que su cuerpo se volviera demasiado rígido y demasiado viejo para ello. Estaba feliz con ello. Estaba preparado a hundirse en esa vida, aquí en la pequeñez del espacio, antes de que Víctor llegara como una señal de las estrellas. Cómo una historia para niños muy jóvenes como para saber cómo funciona el mundo. Un príncipe apuesto quien te escoge, te viste en joyas y que quiere sacarte de la oscuridad.

Víctor da el ronquido satisfecho de los borrachos. El corazón de Yuuri está palpitando, maravilloso y doloroso al mismo tiempo. Mueve el cabello plateado a un lado para poder trazar la piel delicada de los parpados de Víctor, las líneas tenues a los lados. Sonando como una cuerda arrancada en la memoria de Yuuri está la ligera inclinación de la levedad en la voz de Víctor cuando Víctor habló acerca del trato que hizo con sus padres.

—¿Entonces qué quiere decir —dice Yuuri, apenas más fuerte que un respiro—, que en lugar de eso estás aquí conmigo?

Víctor se mueve, enrollándose hacia Yuuri. Entierra su cabeza en el estómago de Yuuri, como si fuera un lugar seguro para que se escondiera, y duerme.

* * *

  

  

 

* * *

> **yo** **:** sabes algo sobre este tipo con el que victor está perdiendo el tiempo, ¿no?
> 
> **phichiteando **[16]**:** hola yuri, que agradable escuchar de ti, estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar.
> 
> **yo:** SABES NO
> 
> **phichiteando:** jajaja me preguntaba cuando me ibas a cuestionarme.
> 
> **yo:** bien. Cambiate a un canal seguro.
> 
> **phichiteando:** pero mensajear es más fácil
> 
> **yo:** acaso ustedes idiotas no aprendieron NADA de cuando la tableta de georgi fue jaqueada por esa cadena amarillista??
> 
> **phichiteando:** bueno tigrecito calmate

* * *

>  DE: PHICHU@SM-PAL [ch.0045Y5vExt]
> 
> PARA: katsuyuuri@563889.1 [ch.default]
> 
> ¡Yuuri! ¡¡Hola!!
> 
> Espero una respuesta muy pronto diciéndome LO INCREIBLE QUE SOY guardando secretos. Ese primer video tuyo estuvo por todos lados, y todos en el mundo balístico estaban hablando de ello. Pero nunca dije nada a NADIE que te conocía o que sabía dónde vives, o de esa semana que pasé hospedándome con tu familia en Hasetsu después de que mi transporte se averió. Sé que el Castillo de Hielo es tu secreto. No sé cómo te encontró Víctor, pero… no fui yo. Lo prometo.
> 
> BIEN, ahora que recuerdas que gran amigo soy, y también ahora que los últimos videos de Víctor han sacado al gato misterioso de la bolsa misteriosa, así está la cosa:
> 
> ¡¡Iré a visitarte!! ¿No es genial? Y traigo a alguien conmigo. Ese alguien que estoy trayendo es el primo de Víctor, Su Gracia el Archiduque Real Yuri Plisetsky. (No te intimides por lo largo que es su título. Es menudo en persona. Y creo que más que nada quiere gritarle a Víctor, no a ti).
> 
> Será todo muy incognito. Haré que Yuri P. lleve un sombrero bien feo.
> 
> ¡No puedo esperar para ver cuánto has progresado en estos últimos tres años, y ahora con Víctor como tu entrenador! Y obviamente necesito saber cuáles son tus debilidades, porque estarás compitiendo contra mí.
> 
> BROMEANDO.
> 
> Casi bromeando.
> 
> Este es mi año, sabes. De seguro voy a ganar el oro en el GT. ¡Pero será genial verte otra vez!
> 
> Te deseo lo mejor,
> 
> Phichit

* * *

—¿Ya escogiste tu traje? —pregunta Mari a Yuuri durante la cena.

Yuuri sacude su cabeza e introduce más arroz en su boca. Le envía una mirada de disculpa a Víctor, quien se encoge de hombros para mostrar que no le importa. Esto es parte de ser un buen entrenador. Yakov siempre deja que Víctor escoja su propio vestuario.

Bueno, la verdad, Yakov piensa que los trajes son la parte menos importante de balística y que un campeón de verdad debería ser capaz de ganar llevando nada más que un traje negro mate, por lo que no le importa lo que Víctor escoja para adornarse.

—Usted, viejo tradicionalista —dijo Víctor con cariño cuando Yakov dio a conocer su punto de vista por primera vez.

El rostro de Yakov se oscureció en una especie de gruñido.

—No lo soy —gruñó—. Si fuera un tradicionalista, te diría que zurcieras literalmente la mitad de tu fortuna en la seda, para que todos aquellos que te consideren para sus hijos fueran capaces de ver cuánta riqueza aportas al partido.

Por su parte, Vítor tiraría todo en el tesoro real a Yuuri, si es que hacía que su rostro se iluminara de la misma forma cuando se probó por primera vez los trajes.

—¡Oye! —protesta Yuuri, apuñalando sus palillos en la parte posterior de la mano de Víctor en lo que Víctor va a robar distraídamente algo de calabaza de su tazón.

Víctor intenta unas pocas veces más el tomar su diezmo de vegetales y luego se rinde y simplemente envuelve un brazo alrededor del cuello de Yuuri, quitándole el equilibrio. Yuuri se sacude, riendo, y bota sus palillos.

En ese momento, las voces en el pasillo se vuelven en una visión de Toshiya, quien había estado haciéndose cargo de unos cuantos nuevos huéspedes del hostal. Detrás del padre de Yuuri hay dos figuras más que lo siguen al comedor.

—¡Phichit! —grita Yuuri desde debajo del brazo de Víctor.

—¡Phichit! —dice Hiroko al mismo tiempo, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Mamá Hiroko! —Su Alteza Imperial Phichit Chulanont arroja una maleta al suelo y cede al abrazo de Hiroko, cuya cara sólo llega hasta su pecho.

—¡ _Duque Yurio_! —grita Mari antes de que Víctor pueda decir algo a la segunda figura, ahora congelada en la puerta. Arroja sus brazos al aire. Un pedazo de pastel de pescado sale volando a través de la habitación.

La mirada en el rostro de su primo Yuri es lo mejor que Víctor ha visto.

—Víctor nos ha dicho _mucho_ de ti —continúa Mari, lo cual es una mentira tan descarada que Víctor casi quiere aplaudir.

—No puedo creer que me hayas hecho venir a esta colonia de mala muerte —dispara Yuri a Víctor. Deja caer su maleta también, con un porrazo malhumorado.

—¡Yuri! —reprime Víctor, liberando a Yuuri—. Sé más educado con tus huéspedes.

—¿Tiene hambre, Su Excelencia? —pregunta Hiroko.

—¿Ves? ¡La familia de Yuuri es la mejor!

—¿Yuuri? —gruñe Yuri.

—¡Ah, sí! Las ropas aquí son tan _feas_ , Yuri, te encantarán… —y Víctor sale corriendo por las escaleras para buscar la colección creciente de accesorios monstruosos que ha estado comprando en el mercado, vagamente con la intención de bañar a su primo en ellos cuando vuelva a casa.

Cuando Víctor vuelve a bajar, Phichit y Yuri han sido sentados y tazones de comida han sido puestos frente a ellos. Yuri está comiendo, aunque está colocando cada bocado en su lengua como si medio sospechara que le va a morder. En menos de cinco minutos han sido absorbidos dentro de la familia Katsuki tan perfectamente como Víctor lo fue.

Al día siguiente no parece haber nada que hacer salvo llevar a Phichit y a Yuri con ellos al Castillo de Hielo. Para cuando se bajan del transbordador, Víctor ha metido sus dedos en las esquinas de una idea y se convenció de ser excelente.

—Te hará bien tener más público, Yuuri —dice —. ¡Y puedes ver en lo que los otros están trabajando!

—Quieres decir que _tú_ puedes calcular el puntaje de dificultad de nuestras rutinas —dice Yuri, manos enterradas en los bolsillos de chaqueta con textura de terciopelo, pero parece más calmado esta mañana.

—Me… me encantaría ver vuestras rutinas —dice Yuuri. Víctor sólo ahora se da cuenta de que lo mucho que Yuuri se ha relajado en su presencia, últimamente, porque la diferencia es sorprendente. El Yuuri de hoy es el Yuuri que Víctor conoció en su primer día en Hasetsu: hablando con menos confianza, manteniendo contacto visual por breves períodos de tiempo.

—¡Tu primero! —dice Phichit y Yuuri asiente y se apresura a calentar en su rincón habitual.

Yuuri dirige una mirada larga y nerviosa a Víctor mientras sube por la escotilla y dentro de la esfera. Víctor asiente con la cabeza lo más alentador que puede.

—No puedo creer que Yuuri no me dijo que te había conocido —dice Víctor a Phichit mientras los tres miran.

— _Yo_ no puedo creer que hayas pasado una semana aquí y ni un pío de ello apareció en línea —dice Yuri—. No hubiera pesando que pudieras resistir.

Phichit se encoge de hombros. Su rostro perennalmente alegre ha sido opacado con reflexión mientras sigue a Yuuri con sus ojos.

—Los Katsukis fueron muy amables conmigo cuando estábamos esperando para que llegaran las partes de mi transporte y lo mantuvieron en secreto. Tanto como en ese tiempo como después. Nadie debía de saber que estuve alguna vez en este sector.

—Nadie… oh —dice Víctor.

—Mmm —dice Phichit, dando un paso adelante. Su nariz casi y toca la barrera—. Esa es una estructura Reicz[17] muy buena, ¿le enseñaste eso?

Víctor le observa por un momento, dividido entre dos formas diferentes y nada sencillas de celos: que Phichit, un hijo menor y heredero a nada siempre y cuando su hermano y hermana vivieran, fue permitido ir fuera a la galaxia en una forma de diplomacia encubierta a la edad de diecisiete años. Y que Phichit había estado _aquí_ primero. Conoció a Yuuri primero. Le vio hacer balística antes de que Víctor hubiese tenido la oportunidad.

—¿Cómo era hace tres años? —pregunta Víctor, incapaz de evitarlo.

—Más tosco que esto —dice Phichit—. ¡Pero igual de bueno! Es muy bueno, ¿verdad?

—No es tan bueno —dice Yuri, mordaz.

—Sí, lo es —dice Víctor mirando con un brillo de orgullo mientras Yuuri termina su secuencia de transferencia morada-negra y se mueve en una picada controlada que permite lucir sus posiciones de brazo—. Es un chico muy talentoso.

—Sólo tiene cuatro años menos que tú, Víctor —dice Phichit divertido.

—Sí _él_ es un chico, entonces… —Yuri aprieta los dientes en su error, pero Víctor se agarra de ello con júbilo. Extrañó a su pequeño primo furioso.

—¡Tú eres un _bebé_ , Yurochka! —arrulla Víctor, sacudiendo el cabello fino de Yuri—. Un niño infante pequeño.

—¡Quítate! —Yuri golpea a Víctor lejos.

Los ojos de Yuuri están arrugados con ansiosa emoción cuando termina su rutina y se baja de la esfera.

—¿Qué opináis?

Yuri está mirando fijamente los pies descalzos de Yuuri.

—Estás dejando que tu centro caiga durante barrido de bóveda[18] —dice terminantemente, lo cual es más detallado y útil de lo que Víctor esperaba—. Puedes tener más control.

—Pienso que eres un peligro para mí, Yuuri —dice Phichit—. En serio, Víctor, pensé que estabas dejando el primer lugar en el podio abierto para mí cuando te fuiste…

—Oye —suelta Yuri.

Los ojos de Phichit se arrugaron.

—Tendré que trabajar un poco más duro de lo que pensé, para derrotarte.

Víctor espera a ver si Yuuri quiere lanzarle algún desafío, pero Yuuri simplemente asiente y alcanza su cabello. Víctor suspira y agarra su mano antes de que pueda llegar ahí, tomándola prisionera, y aprieta los dedos de Yuuri.

—Veamos esa asombrosa rutina tuya entonces —dice Víctor.

Phichit señala al techo

—¿Las frecuencias del sistema son…?

—Las mismas —dice Yuuri.

Phichit sonríe y se coloca su control remoto en su muñeca, y entonces sube dentro de la esfera. Víctor mira y escucha, haciendo un juego consigo mismo de cuánto tiempo le tomará descifrar la historia y planeando hacer a Yuuri adivinarla también. Será bueno para el ojo creativo de Yuuri. La música de Phichit es alegre, muy rápida y toda la rutina de Phichit tiene más velocidad de lo que Víctor ha visto en él antes. Esta es una señal de advertencia, y Phichit no tuvo que haberla disparado. No tenía que venir aquí; no tenía que decirle a Yuri Plisetsky nada. Víctor se permite una punzada de resentimiento al saber que Phichit Chulanont es más inteligente y más amable que él, y luego lo dejar ir.

—El _Castillo de Hielo_ —dice repentinamente Yuri, volviéndose hacia Yuuri. Hay un tono de veneno en su voz y verdadero dolor por debajo—. Este es… ¿siquiera sabes cuantos Grandes Torneos se llevaron a cabo aquí?

—Seis —dice Yuuri.

Eso parece sorprender a Yuri. Él asiente, poco después.

—¡Y lo tienes todo para ti, _no eres nadie_ , ni siquiera has… y ahora tienes a Víctor dejando todo y entrenándote!

Yuuri palidece. La mano que está en la de Víctor—Víctor casi había olvidado de que todavía estaba allí—se pone tensa.

—Deja a Yuuri en paz. Enojate conmigo si vas a hacerlo —dice Víctor.

—Oh, _voy a hacerlo_ —espetó Yuri, siniestro, pero parece haberse dado por rendido por el momento y regresa la agudeza de sus ojos a la rutina de Phichit.

Yuuri también se acomoda, mirando a Phichit con abierta admiración. El agarre de Víctor en la mano de Yuuri ya no parece ser suficiente. Se mueve y pasa sus brazos sobre los hombros de Yuuri, sintiéndose ridículamente contento cuando Yuuri no se tensa, pero se relaja en él. Acaricia su cara contra el cuello de Yuuri. Yuuri levanta la mano y sostiene la muñeca de Víctor flojamente.

Después de eso, el día es casi como cualquier otro en un complejo de entrenamiento. Yuri coge a Víctor por la manga de su chaqueta en algún punto cuando Phichit y Yuuri están mostrando trucos el uno al otro, cómodos y riendo en la esfera. Víctor echa una mirada sobre sus hombros, llena de posesividad, pero se deja ser arrastrado fuera al aire frío y ser gritado por diez minutos. Una parte de él se siente culpable, pero la mayoría de él está dentro en la arena, y le gusta Yuri lo suficiente como para no insultarlo con una disculpa que no siente.

—Regresaré —dice, finalmente.

—¿A quién le importa? —suelta Yuri—. A mí no. Así que vas a volver, demasiado tarde para hacer algo bueno. Quédate donde estás. Pierde tu tiempo. Mirame haciendo morder el _polvo_ a tu torpe chico plebeyo en el GT.

—Estás preocupado —se da cuenta Víctor—. Sabes lo bueno que es.

—Te odio —dice Yuri.

—¡Qué dolor! —sonríe Víctor—. También te odio.

Yuri sostiene la mirada de Víctor en un destello rápido de compresión y bario verde, y luego se encoje de hombros bajo el cuello de piel blanca de su chaqueta y se da la vuelta, regresando al interior.

Víctor se queda fuera un minuto más, mirando alrededor de él las estructuras ennegrecidas y las infraestructuras esqueléticas del viejo palacio imperial y sus terrenos. Este es un lugar extraño. Puede ver por qué los colonos lo dejaron solo y construyeron a sus alrededores, y por qué Yuuri se las logró para pasar tanto tiempo aquí sin ser perturbado. Algo de ello se siente fantasmal, incómodo, como estática a la deriva del rango de audición. La memoria de la guerra parece colgar de los lados amarillentos de las nubes.

Víctor sacude su cabeza y se regresa a la arena.

En lo que cae la oscuridad, Phichit y Yuri recogen sus bolsas otra vez y se preparan para dejar Hasetsu.

—¡Son bienvenidos a quedarse! —asegura Yuuri, pero Phichit le da su sonrisa más apática y asegura a Yuuri que es difícil convencer a su entrenador de dejarlo interrumpir su entrenamiento incluso durante estos días, ahora que el Gran Torneo está tan cerca, y también de que su presencia es requerida en casa para una ceremonia de investidura militar.

Yuri fulmina con la mirada a Víctor durante todo este discurso.

Yuuri está más tranquilo de lo usual, una vez que sus visitantes se han ido, y Víctor no está muy seguro de cómo tomarlo. Sólo quedan pocos días para que Yuuri y Víctor también tengan que dejar Hasetsu para poder llegar a tiempo para la ceremonia de apertura y las primeras funciones.

Víctor se dice a si mismo que no está siendo un buen entrenador, que debería estar preguntándole a Yuuri qué cambió y qué está mal. Entonces se dice a si mismo que debería ser capaz de adivinar. Nada de esto es útil, pero al menos siempre y cuando esté discutiendo consigo mismo, no tiene que tomar una decisión.

Finalmente, en el día antes de que tengan que irse, Víctor se pone nervioso. Espera hasta que Yuuri regrese de su trote de la mañana y haya desayunado, y luego arrincona a Yuuri en su cuarto mientras se cambia para ir a la práctica en el Castillo de Hielo.

—Víctor —dice sonriente Yuuri—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Cómo te sientes?

La pausa antes de que Yuuri se encoja de hombros es una fracción demasiado larga. Termina tirando de los pantalones de _smartsilk **[19]** _ y entonces se sienta en la cama. Víctor reconoce la acción como obediente y cautelosa en partes iguales, y se agacha frente a él. Coloca una mano reconfortante en la rodilla de Yuuri.

—Lo harás bien —dice Víctor, proyectando tanta certidumbre como pueda—. Puedes ganar esto, Yuuri.

Yuuri mira al suelo. Cuando levanta la vista, hay algo en sus ojos que Víctor no reconoce.

—¿Es eso lo que querías? ¿Entrenar a un campeón?

—¿No quieres ganar? —pregunta Víctor, sorprendido.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Claro! Pero _tú_ , Víctor. Esa noche que estábamos bebiendo con Minako, sonó como si querías seguir compitiendo. Hiciste un trato. ¿Te… te acuerdas el haberme dicho eso?

—Lo recuerdo —dice rápidamente Víctor.

Yuuri tiene sus manos dobladas en su regazo. Víctor puede sentir el curso de esta conversación y tiene el impulso egoísta de acortarla. Podía salir de la habitación, o sonreír y cambiar de tema, o simplemente inclinarse y empujar a Yuuri sobre la cama y besar cada pensamiento fuera de su cabeza. Está casi seguro de que Yuuri le dejaría hacerlo.

« _Creo que él haría cualquier cosa que tu quisieras que él haga._ »

Víctor es un cobarde. Yuuri es el doble de fuerte que él.

—Sí. Pero aún no he cumplido mi parte del trato aún —dice Víctor.

—En lugar de eso, tú…

Yuuri parece estar mordiendo su labio para evitar hacer más preguntas. Víctor se prepara; merecería cualquiera de ellas y no es cómo si no pudiera preguntar mucho él tampoco. ¿Por qué vio el homenaje de un extraño frente el triunfo de su bisabuela, y decidió que era una señal lo suficientemente fuerte para ser una invitación? ¿Qué es lo que hace con la parte de él que dice « _eres bueno ganando, que más quieres ahora_ »? ¿Cómo puede retorcer todas las cosas que quiere en una forma que encaje ese agujero especifico de su título y de su vida?

¿Y realmente va a sonreír durante todo el torneo, aceptar los ojos sorprendidos y los elogios y luego simplemente volver a poner a Yuuri dónde lo encontró?

Hay tantas imposibilidades aquí, pero eso parece ser lo más imposible de todo.

—No sé lo que quiero hacer —dice, porque es más fácil que decir « _no me dejes, por favor»_.

Para sorpresa de Víctor, la postura de Yuuri se relaja. Se apoya en sus manos y toda su cara se ilumina con una sonrisa.

—Lo solucionarás —dice Yuuri—. Eres Víctor Nikiforov.

—Lo soy —reconoce Víctor. Gratitud llena sus pulmones como si fuera aire fresco. Se para, lentamente.

—¡Ah! Quería decirte —dice Yuuri—, finalmente elegí qué traje quiero usar.

—¿Sí?

—El azul. El que parece como el cielo nocturno.

—Ojo de araña —dice Víctor y es premiado con una chispa de humor en las mejillas de Yuuri mientras sonríe.

—Estaba pensando sobre lo que dijiste acerca de hacer creer a la audiencia que la barrera no está ahí —dice Yuuri—. Phichit y archiduque Yuri… ambas rutinas hacen eso, creo. Uno de ellas era sobre querer compartir la felicidad con sus seres queridos, y el otro era sobre una transformación. Estaba invitando al público ser testigos del cambio.

Víctor contiene un _muy bien_ , y simplemente levanta las cejas alentadoramente.

—Estaba pensando —inhala Yuuri—. Solía ir al techo del hostal con Mari y Mamá, montábamos el telescopio y el modelo de holograma y hablábamos sobre lo increíble que debió haber sido para los primeros humanos el abandonar su planeta, o incluso el primero en volar. Ese momento cuando se dieron cuenta que la gravedad podía ser superada. Balística, mirar las estrellas. Es el mismo sentimiento. Amor cómo la exploración. Amor cómo… esmerarse por algo fuera de alcance y encontrarlo a la mano[20] —se ve cauteloso, pero rebosante de luz, al encontrar la mirada de Víctor—. Esa es la historia que quiero contar.

Hay muchas cosas atorradas en la garganta de Víctor.

—Muéstrame —dice, al final.

Y Yuuri lo hace. En las ruinas de la arena hace los calentamientos, se pone el traje, se peina el cabello hacia atrás, se sube dentro de la esfera y vuela.

Es casi perfecto. Requiere de todo el esfuerzo de Víctor el mantener una mente critica, para identificar las cosas pequeñas que aún pueden ser mejoradas, y después del primer minuto se rinde en eso completamente y se deja llevar por la historia y la música. Es la misma rutina que siempre ha sido, pero el traje la completa, mostrando a Víctor todas las peculiaridades de la coreografía, todos los ángulos del cuello y de la muñeca que son anhelantes. Totalmente esperanzador.

El elemento final es una espiral lenta y sostenida que requiere que Yuuri tenga control absoluto de su velocidad; en el último momento, en lo que la última nota desaparece, debería estar casi inmóvil, habiendo descendido hasta el punto en el que sus manos, extendidas, medio tocan la barrera.

Víctor podría comentar esta rutina de principio y fin con sus ojos cerrados; sabe exactamente dónde estar parado, exactamente dónde terminará Yuuri. Yuuri está respirando fuertemente, su cara coloreada por el esfuerzo y hay un pequeño temblor en sus dedos antes de ponerlos firmemente, aplanándolos, en la barrera.

Víctor no se da cuenta de que está extendiendo la mano hasta que esta misma refleja la de Yuuri, dedo con dedo, y un estremecimiento extraño corre por su brazo ante el hecho de que está tocando algo duro y frío en lugar de piel.

Al instante, Yuuri suelta su cabeza sobre su cuello, como una muñeca colapsando, y mueve su pie para engancharlo al anillo morado, que está más cerca. Se dirige hacia la escotilla, la abre, y se sale. Sus rodillas están temblando y todo su rostro es una pregunta.

Víctor abre sus brazos y apenas ha empezado el movimiento antes de que Yuuri entra en ellos. Víctor ensancha su postura, dejando que Yuuri se apoye en él. Presiona sus labios cerrados contra la línea de cabello de Yuuri y se siente como una de las cosas más importantes que ha hecho jamás.

« _Estás en problemas_ » dice una voz en la mente de Víctor. La ignora.

—Has acabado por hoy —dice Víctor, retirándose.

—El día apenas y ha empezado, debería hacerlo otra vez —comienza Yuuri, pero Víctor coloca tres de sus dedos sobre la boca de Yuuri.

—No, ¿estás loco? Tienes que terminar en _esa_. Hazlo de nuevo y arruinarás algo. Creeme. Soy tu entrenador.

Yuuri no lo discute. Sonríe bajo los dedos de Víctor, le da un codazo a Víctor en el estómago lo suficientemente duro como para hacerlo gritar y se va a quitar el traje otra vez.

Víctor es igual de supersticioso como la mayoría de los balistas, y siente que está haciendo malabares con una bola de cristal hoy, desesperadamente temeroso de romperla. Ayuda a Yuuri a empacar; hace escoger un objeto particular de su habitación a Yuuri, algo preciado de su infancia, para meter entre los pliegues del traje de estrellas antes de ser envuelto en una cubierta de papel-telaraña. Rehúsa que Yuuri le diga que es el objeto. Pellizca la mano de Yuuri y luego la suya propia, cuando el reloj ansioso comienza a moverse detrás de los ojos de Yuuri y Yuuri comienza a preguntarse en voz alta por la décima vez si deberían de cambiar algún aspecto menor de la coreografía. En la noche, escoge todo lo que va a ir al plato de Yuuri para la cena («¡Confía en mí! ¡Soy tu entrenador!») y Yuuri ríe y le deja hacerlo.

—¿Quieres mirar el inicio de la exposición juvenil con nosotros? —pregunta Mari después.

—Yuuri debería de tener una noche temprana —dice Víctor firmemente.

—He preparado un baño de pies en el baño, Yuuri —dice Hiroko—. Ve a remojar tus piernas, luego duerme.

Yuuri asiente, y Hiroko lo jala de lado para besar su mejilla en lo que se dirige hacia arriba; Víctor va a seguirle, pero Mari agarra su brazo en la puerta. Víctor se aleja, sorprendido ante el hecho de que casi le espeta a ella como un príncipe al trono en lugar de un amigo. Está más al filo de lo que pensó.

—¿Qué sucede, Mari?

Mari mantiene sus labios apretados. Mira hacia las escaleras y luego de regreso a Víctor.

—¿Puede ganar?

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres apostarle dinero?

—Bueno, por supuesto que quiero —dice—. Pero ese no es el punto.

Instinto empuja a Víctor a ser honesto.

—Puede perder horriblemente, si deja que sus nervios se apoderen de él. Pero, ¿ _puede_ ganar? —piensa acerca de la concentración de Yuuri, el anhelo desnudo en su cara, los movimientos que hace porque nunca se le enseñó que deberían de ser imposibles—. Sí.

—Woah —asiente Mari lentamente.

—Lo sé —dice Víctor, sonriendo hasta que ella sonríe también—. Woah.

Yuuri voltea su cabeza y sonríe cansadamente cuando Víctor entra en el baño. Sus pies están descansando en un cuenco[21], el agua llegando a la mitad de sus pantorrillas. El agua huele a hierbas no familiares y aún está lo suficientemente caliente que el vapor hace que el cuello de Víctor se sienta desagradablemente cálido. Se quita su camisa, dejando sólo su camiseta, luego tira de la toalla en la barandilla y se agacha para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas por el cuenco. Pasa sus dedos en el agua, probando la temperatura, luego los sumerge hasta las muñecas. También hay alguna especie de aceite de baño ahí, dejando deslizante su piel.

—Víctor —no es exactamente una pregunta. Yuuri está por parecer muñeca de trapo, por cansancio y por el profundo alivio del calor en los músculos de sus pies.

—Has trabajado duro —dice Víctor. No es tanto una respuesta.

Yuuri bosteza, reprimiéndolo con la parte de atrás de su mano, mientras Víctor coge con una mano ambos tobillos de Yuuri y levanta los pies de Yuuri fuera del agua. Mueve el cuenco a un lado y deja que los pies de Yuuri vayan a descansar en su regazo, dónde la toalla está en lugar para protegerlo de las gotas de agua.

Víctor seca los pies y tobillos de Yuuri cuidadosamente. Es extraño. Nunca ha tenido razón para inspeccionar los pies de otra persona tan cerca antes: puede ver los bordes astillados de las uñas, trazar las líneas azules de las venas y tomar nota de pequeños parches inflamados. Las suelas de Yuuri tiene callos y hay una paleta de sangre debajo de la piel, desde el morado furioso de carne golpeada hasta los verdes y amarillos apagados. Impacto sobre impacto, dolor sobre dolor, y Yuuri lo acepta como el precio pagado con gusto por la fortuna de hacer lo que está haciendo. El pensamiento entra furtiva e incómodamente en la mente de Víctor que parece ser cómo una oferta más larga y más terrible de lo que Víctor alguna vez se ha ofrecido de voluntario. Víctor ha trabajado duro para ser digno de su habilidad natural, pero él también ha aceptado balística cómo su derecho de nacimiento.

Víctor puede sentir una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Esto puede ayudar —dice.

Finalmente levanta la mirada con el primer apretón profundo y deliberado de sus pulgares en el centro de la planta de pie de Yuuri, y no está decepcionado. Los ojos de Yuuri se cierran y una maraña de sibilantes medio hablados emergen de su garganta, un gemido y un jadeo luchando por la prominencia. 

—¿Agradable?

Yuuri asiente. Sus ojos medio cerrados.

Lentamente, encontrando la actividad casi igual de relajante para sí mismo como claramente lo es para Yuuri, Víctor masajea los músculos relajados por el agua caliente. El residuo leve de aceite lo hace más fácil. Suaviza sus dedos sobre las lesiones y entierra duramente en el músculo grueso debajo del pie y hasta la pantorrilla de Yuuri. Un pie, una pierna, luego la otra.

En las afueras del rango de audición hay débiles sonidos humanos conversando y risas y movimiento en otra parte del edificio. No hay sonido cerca de la habitación aparte del suave movimiento de piel contra piel, el ocasional chapoteo débil de cuando las rodillas de Víctor golpean el cuenco. Cada pequeña dificultad al respirar de Yuuri es audible. Su cabeza está inclinada hacia atrás. La línea de su cuello es como la curva de la salida de un planeta[22].

Víctor ha puesto todo este trabajo en presumir Yuuri a la galaxia, pero ahora mismo no quiere compartirlo con un alma.

Víctor se agacha y besa el pie de Yuuri, justo dónde están las peores lesiones. La piel limpia ahí no sabe a nada. Es sólo hasta después de haberlo hecho que siente el eco de sus acciones del día que se conocieron.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abren cuando Víctor levanta la mirada, y está sonrojando profundamente, pero su pie ni siquiera se mueve del agarre de Víctor. Lame sus labios, un gesto nervioso de lengua que arremete contra el autocontrol de Víctor.

—¿Agradable? —dice Víctor otra vez. Hay algo malo con su voz.

El pecho de Yuuri se está moviendo con su respiración, no rápido pero profundo. Sus manos están apretando la silla como si se estuviera forzando a si mismo de no extenderlas ni salir corriendo.

Un sentimiento de vértigo, cómo mirando abajo desde una posición sostenida en el anillo negro, estremece a Víctor. Es la extrañeza de saber que tiene que regresar a la realidad, de tomar decisiones y vivir con las consecuencias, de ser Príncipe Heredero Víctor Nikiforov… pero también sería feliz de quedarse aquí en esta diminuta colonia carroñera con Yuuri Katsuki mirándolo como si estuviera hecho de polvo de estrellas.

Víctor decide culpar ese mareo el hecho de que no se detiene.

Besa más alto, en esta ocasión, el lugar dónde el tobillo de Yuuri se plegaría si jalara de sus dedos. Hay un pulso ahí, a duras penas más que una sugerencia, una vibración de excitación que golpea el labio inferior de Víctor y lo jala como un imán. Víctor coquetea a este pulso con su lengua y escucha la inhalación como si Yuuri hubiera emergido por debajo de un océano.

 

 

Más y más alto, lleno de deseo, Víctor presiona sus labios en la piel de las piernas de Yuuri. Cuando encuentra otra lesión, nítida como la impresión de un pulgar sobre la rodilla de Yuuri, finalmente logra detenerse. Su mano es un circulo alrededor del tobillo de Yuuri y es todo lo que puede hacer para quedarse ahí, con la frente inclinada contra la rodilla de Yuuri, respirando calientemente contra la piel de Yuuri. Imaginando como hubiera sido si hubiese continuado, si no hubiera nada bajo sus dedos y sus labios hambrientos, pero piel desnuda; que sonidos brillantes Yuuri pudiera hacer si Víctor lo tomara en su boca, si se quedara sobre sus rodillas entre las piernas de Yuuri y lo desenvolviera lentamente con placer. Sí Yuuri pusiera sus manos en el cabello de Víctor y jalara.

—Víctor —dice Yuuri, sonando como una ruina.

Víctor coloca cuidadosamente el pie de Yuuri en el piso. Se para y saca a Yuuri de la silla también, sosteniendo sus muñecas. Desciende su boca casi hasta la de Yuuri, dónde la respiración de Yuuri está saliendo rápido.

—Yuuri. Cómo te sientes ahora…

—¿Víctor?

Yuuri está balanceándose contra él, sus pupilas como agujeros negros. Es cálido y dócil y tan, tan tentador. Mañana, Víctor lo desenganchará de su vida y lo mandará volando al vacío del espacio.

— _Úsalo —_ susurra Víctor y se aleja.

* * *

> DE: OTABA.DUX [ch.kz56770]  
>  PARA: AD.YURIP [ch.3811vSec]
> 
> Su Gracia,
> 
> Recibí la comunicación adjunta, ¿creo que por equivocación? Pareciera ser un mensaje incompleto y, obviamente, los contenidos no parecen ser dirigidos para mí. Pensé que sería mejor haceros saber de inmediato.
> 
> Usted y yo no hemos hablando antes, pero por el momento me estoy quedando en el ala noreste con el resto de mi delegación. Me parece que es su primer año en el Gran Torneo. También es mi primer año concursando. Cuestiones en mi planeta madre lo hicieron imposible hasta hoy.
> 
> Es hasta ahora que se me ocurre que quizás esto fue un movimiento estratégico para provocar Debate o Escándalo y que usted pretendía que yo atrajese la atención de los medios a este texto. Si es así, por favor informe para que pueda cumplirlo. Gracias.
> 
> -Otabek Altin

* * *

>  DE: AD.YURIP [ch.3811vSec]  
>  PARA: OTABA.DUX [ch.kz56770]
> 
> No. NO. Eso fue un ERROR. No sé qué pasó, era un BORRADOR, obviamente nunca lo iba a ENVIAR, ellos siguen actualizando nuestros putos sistemas en las tabletas y quizás algo se autocompletó… POR FAVOR POR EL AMOR A DIOS NO LO FILTRES, mi nivel de aprobación están casi igual de altos que los de Víctor por primera vez y eso los DESPLOMARÁ si se descubre que estoy insultando nuestros aliados directamente en lugar de simplemente RECHINAR MIS DIENTES HACIENDOLOS POLVO como lo hago usualmente.
> 
> Mira, no sé qué hacer aquí, Mila dice que debería hablar con RP del palacio y después con el ministro de exteriores, pero NO les estoy mostrando el correo porque si descubre entonces ellos me harán DISCULPARME con él, PROBABLEMENTE EN PERSONA, y creo que en serio me ahogaría.
> 
> Supongo que estoy deseando que tú y JJ no sean mejores amigos en secreto. Esta es una apelación a tu mejor carácter ¿creo? ¿Acaso las personas tienen eso?
> 
> -Yuri Plisetsky

* * *

>  DE: OTABA.DUX [ch.kz56770]
> 
> PARA: AD.YURIP [ch.3811vSec]
> 
> Nunca conocí Su Majestad el Rey Jean-Jacques en persona hasta esta semana.
> 
> Él nunca verá esto, ni tampoco ningún miembro de los medios. Le doy mi palabra.
> 
> -Otabek

* * *

>  DE: AD.YURIP [ch.3811vSec]
> 
> PARA: OTABA.DUX [ch.kz56770]
> 
> Dios, bien, GRACIAS. Gracias.
> 
> (¿Hasta ahora le has conocido? ¿Qué pensaste?)
> 
> -yuri

* * *

>  DE: OTABA.DUX [ch.kz56770]
> 
> PARA: AD.YURIP [ch.3811vSec]
> 
> Pienso que, si usted tiene más “borradores” de esa índole que quisiera enviar por accidente a alguien, eso estaría… bien.

* * *

> DE: AD.YURIP [ch.3811vSec]
> 
> PARA: OTABA.DUX [ch.kz56770]
> 
> OH POR DIOS ÉL ES UN PUTO GILIPOLLAS NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO

* * *

Lo más lejos que Yuuri ha viajado interplanetariamente antes de hoy es un viaje con sus padres a un hotel de la estación Hélix, un regalo de cumpleaños cuando tenía dieciocho. Sabe cómo luce Chinzei desde arriba, nubes y agua y tierra, su hogar visto en una escala que quedó atorado en su garganta aun sabiendo que era nada comparado con el extenso alcance de la humanidad. Recuerda el brazo de la galaxia cómo un pedazo de lana de algodón negro tendido sobre el brillo azul-amarillo de la atmosfera.

No estaba nervioso, en ese entonces, incluso cuando Mari le contó con júbilo historias horribles sobre viajes espaciales una semana antes. Ahora, sus pies hormiguean y están inquietos como si hubiese estado sentado con las piernas cruzadas por horas. Mueve su peso de un lado al otro y siente su bolsillo por quinta vez, dejando que la forma de su pasetarjeta[23] cubra su mano.

Hay un jalón brusco en la parte de atrás de su abrigo.

—Siéntate, Yuuri —dice Víctor gentilmente.

Yuuri sacude su cabeza.

—Puede que me dirija al quiosco. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Una bebida? Podría conseguirte una bebida.

—No quiero una bebida —dice Víctor.

Dos hombres y una mujer se sientan en las sillas opuestas a Yuuri y Víctor en el área de espera. Todos ellos son altos, todos son blancos[24] y todos ellos visten abrigos color azul marino.

La mujer empuja una maleta debajo de su asiento y encuentra los ojos de Yuuri con una sonrisa que es un poco demasiado amable para un completo extraño. Se pregunta si debería reconocerla, y logra asentir torpemente.

—Buenos días —dice.

—Buenos días —dice ella con facilidad—. Si vas a conseguirle a Víctor una bebida, él tiene una debilidad por chocolate caliente. Pero probablemente ya sabías eso.

—Uh… —dice Yuuri.

— _¿Sofía?_ _—_ dice Víctor detrás de él.

Yuuri se sienta. Resiste el impulso de agarra la mano de Víctor. Víctor está sentado muy quieto y su espalda parece más erguida de lo usual.

—Su Alteza —dice Sofía. Los dos hombres a ambos lados de ella también le están prestando atención a Víctor ahora, y ambos tienen la misma expresión de diversión parca.

Víctor entrecierra sus ojos.

—Estáis… ¿cuánto tiempo tenéis en Hasetsu?

El hombre más alto, quién tiene un mostacho impresionante de color de bambú tratado, mira al otro lado de Sófia.

—No es muy observador, ¿verdad?

—Probablemente pueda mandar a ejecutarlos —dice Víctor.

—No puedes, realmente —dice Sofía alegremente—. Trabajamos para tú padre, no para ti.

—Disculpad —dice Yuuri—. Exactamente, ¿ _Quiénes_ sois vosotros?

Sofía Orlova y sus compañeros, quienes no ofrecen sus nombres, son miembros de la Guardia Real Nevana. Han estado en Hasetsu tres días después de la llegada de Víctor. Víctor—cuya expresión lentamente se convertía en una versión reprimida de la que tenía durante la sesión desastrosa de Yuuri tratando de hacer balística con los antideslizantes—no sabía que estaban aquí.

—¡Transbordador Hakata! —viene la llamada del intercomunicador—. ¡Ahora abordando! ¡Por favor tener sus boletos en mano!

—Somos nosotros —dice Sofía—. Después de usted, Su Alteza.

El transbordador les lleva casi a través de medio planeta, pasando el ecuador camino hacia el norte hasta la capital imperial de Hakata. La Terminal Hakata es enorme y rebosante, y casi nadie se molesta en ver a Yuuri y Víctor, mucho menos los tres guardias pisándoles los talones con descarada cercanía. Yuuri se concentra en seguir las señales hacia la sala de espera y trata de no preocupase mucho acerca del hecho de que se siente increíblemente consciente de sí mismo platicando con Príncipe Heredero Víctor Nikiforov en frente de su staff de seguridad.

Víctor no ha hablado mucho tampoco, desde que dejaron Hasetsu. Su silencio, Yuuri piensa, es más embarazoso que enojado.

Tienen boletos de primera clase en la nave estelar[25] para Neva y la cabina privada es casi igual de grande que la habitación de hotel en Hélix cuando Yuuri y sus padres se quedaron ahí. La nerviosidad de Yuuri está de vuelta. Pasa la media hora antes de despegue con sus audífonos puestos, haciendo una versión opaca y extraña en dos dimensiones de su coreografía en la parte alfombrada de la cabina. Se sienta en lo que son lanzados al espacio abierto, sintiendo las vibraciones y la combustión de los motores luchando contra la gravedad. Apuntando hacía las estrellas.

Yuuri quiere hablar con Víctor, siente el nuevo espacio entre ellos como un dolor desesperado, pero los guardias han tomado sus propios asientos en la cabina. Yuuri se está dando cuenta, ahora, de como Víctor actúa alrededor de personas con quienes no se siente cómodo. La diferencia entre su verdadera sonrisa y la sonrisa que tiene en público y empuña como una espada. La imperturbabilidad de su manera de ser. Un distanciamiento nuevo y anonadante y un cuidado con el espacio personal.

Sentado en un asiento tan afelpado que se siente que se está fusionando con este, Yuuri se olvida de mirar las maravillas fuera de la ventana y en cambio mira al hombre sentado frente a él. Piensa acerca de la cara plástica de Víctor y su felicidad relajada, su tendencia de poner sus extremidades sobre Yuuri, de jugar con los dedos de Yuuri cuando está aburrido, de envolver sus manos sobre su cintura mientras caminan. La forma que su rostro se había suavizado y reformado alrededor de sus ojos oscurecidos mientras miraba a Yuuri desde el suelo del baño.

El contraste es como una piedrecilla en la mano de Yuuri: algo para sostener en un bolsillo y darle vuelta una y otra vez, aprendiendo su forma, atento.

Neva está cubierto densamente de nubes, a su llegada. Yuuri le mira agrandándose y acaparar el campo de visión mientras descienden hacia la capital. En la Gran Terminal Nienschanz, apenas han salido de la nave cuando se les unen más personas vistiendo azul marino, incluyendo uno que insiste en cargar las bolsas de Yuuri, y luego llevados a un transbordador terrestre privado que los llevará al palacio.

Yuuri bebe casi toda una botella de agua en el camino. Hay algo atorado en su garganta. Esto está comenzando a parecer muy real. Mantiene sus ojos en el patrón pálido de los anillos de Neva, cortando el horizonte en un ángulo, y trata de recordar sus ejercicios de respiración.

Al acercarse al palacio, Víctor comienza a revivir otra vez. Mira por las ventanas como si buscara algo, luego sonríe a Yuuri y señala.

—Ese es el complejo de entrenamiento del palacio —dice.

Yuuri observa la agrupación de cúpulas enormes de un blanco prístino, como tazones de arroz de cabeza. Cada una contiene una esfera balística; algunas de ellas lo suficientemente grandes como para contener tres o cuatro. Incluso el Invernadero Imperial en Hakata es, a lo mucho, la mitad de este tamaño. La familia real Nevana es famosamente grande y famosamente generosa con sus recursos de entrenamiento, incluso para ramas menores de la línea de sangre. Ha producido más campeones que nadie más.

—¿Ahí es dónde entrenaste?

—Cada día desde que tenía siete —dice Víctor. Tiene su mentón en su mano; sus ojos son borrones azules, reflejados en el vidrio, mirando a Yuuri—. Bueno, casi todos los días. Me escaparía y mis tutores me encontrarían ahí, y Yakov amenazaría con devolverme a ellos, pero no lo haría usualmente.

Yuuri se imagina a un Víctor joven, incluso más pequeño y más angelical que el quinceañero con cabello plateado cayendo en cascada y la gracia de mariposas cuyo debut miró Yuuri, hechizado, cuando él tenía once años. Yuuri y Yuuko encontraron el Castillo de Hielo menos de un año después. Pareció como una señal.

Los primeros pasos de Yuuri en la superficie de otro planeta son, anticlimáticamente, en un pasillo sellado que llevaba desde el puerto del transbordador hasta el palacio. El aire tiene un olor fresco y acondicionado, junto con un claro y débil aroma floral.

Emergen en un pasillo igual de alto que un templo, con ventanas que destellan y brillan con patrones cambiantes de color. Linternas solares. Yuuri las visto en Hakata, pero nunca así de tantas, nunca dentro de la _casa_ de alguien más. Colocadas a lo largo del suelo en estantes altos de oro, en intervalos regulares, hay enormes racimos de flores blancas y moradas. Yuuri se pregunta si son la fuente del aroma.

Víctor continua unos cuantos pasos más antes de notar que Yuuri se ha detenido. Se da la vuelta y regresa.

—Lo sé —dice Víctor dramáticamente—. Hiroko sacudiría su cabeza y me diría que este lugar debe de ser _un infierno_ para mantenerlo limpio —alcanza con su mano y empuja el cabello de Yuuri hacía atrás, fuera de su frente, y Yuuri ríe y se inclina ante el tacto, y un poco de la tensión escapa de sus hombros.

—¡Víctor! —sale un grito, y tanto Yuuri como Víctor voltean. Corriendo hacía ellos está una joven mujer en seda inteligente morada, su cabello cayendo elegantemente alrededor de su rostro. Corriendo frente a _ella_ , e incrementando su distancia con cada momento, está un caniche[26] grande y café.

—¡Makkachin! —grita Víctor y abre sus brazos justo a tiempo para que el perro salte hacia él con un tipo de elevación que cualquier balista envidiaría, aterrice en algún lugar cercano al pecho de Víctor, y enviar a Víctor de bruces al suelo.

Víctor está riendo y el perro parece estar haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en cubrir su abrigo en pelo y su cara con saliva. El corazón de Yuuri hace algo ridículo.

—Qué bueno verte otra vez, Vitya —dice el acompañante del perro, paseándose y mirando a la pila de hombre y perro retorciéndose—. Te habíamos dado por perdido.

—Callaos, ¡no me extrañaron nada! —una mano aparece, después otra, y Víctor se las arregla de empujar lejos la cara de Makkachin de la suya sonriente—. Mila, Yuuri. Yuuri, ella es mi prima Mila, Duquesa Babasheva.

—¡Amé tu rutina “Reina Invernal” del año pasado! —dice Yuuri, después de haber dado una reverencia.

—¡Gracias! —Mila tiene una sonrisa similarmente infecciosa, más sin embargo no se parece a Víctor mucho. Yuuri se ha rendido en mantener un seguimiento de las personas a las que Víctor describe como su _primo_ ; los completos lazos familiares probablemente son guardados sólo por archivistas en algún sitio.

—Y esté es Makkachin —dice Víctor, poniéndose de pie.

Yuuri se agacha, sostiene su mano para ser olida, y conoce al perro de Víctor. Hubo un largo periodo en la tarde de bebidas con Minako dónde Víctor se puso demasiado sensible acerca de leyes cuarentenas biológicas interplanetarias y sobre lo mucho que deseaba haber podido traer a Makkachin con él.

—¿Algún asesinato ya? —pregunta Víctor a Mila.

Yuuri parpadea y le da un vistazo a Sofía, quien se ha colocado a una distancia respetuosa. Su expresión no sugiere que esto es algo de lo que preocuparse.

—No por falta de intención —dice secamente Mila—. Me las arreglé de convencer a Maxim de llevar a JJ a pasear a los viñeros de las montañas hoy, así que al menos él y la mitad de su séquito están a salvo de ser pisoteados y la presión de sangre de Yuri puede tener un respiro. No es bueno para él, Víctor.

—¡Tonterías! —dice Víctor—. Lo canalizará en su entrenamiento, siempre lo hace. Pensé que aprobabas de que Yuri sea fastidiado.

Mila sorbe su nariz.

—Por _nosotros_. Somos familia. De todas formas, Makkachin quería verte primero, obviamente, pero el rey y la reina quieren verte lo antes que sea posible.

—Lo que significa ahora —Víctor hace una mueca—. Entonces vamos, Yuuri, es mejor que terminemos con esto.

—¿Yo? —Yuuri da una caricia final a Makkachin y mira anhelantemente en la dirección dónde sus maletas desaparecieron en las manos de los porteros vestidos de azul—. Tú… ¿Tú quieres que conozca a tus padres? ¿Ahora mismo?

—¡Por supuesto que tienes que conocerlos! Yo conocí a _tus_ padres —señala Víctor, como si fuese _siquiera remotamente_ lo mismo.

Después de la sala del palacio, Yuuri está esperando un salón de Trono enorme. Para su alivio, sus Majestades Reales el Rey y la Reina del Principiado Planetario de Neva reciben a su único heredero y a su acompañante balista Chinzeiano en una sala de tamaño modesto, llena de sillas bien rellenas y una mesa de _ironglass **[27]**_ con pequeños hologramas bailando en cada esquina. Las paredes están cubiertas con retratos de cuerpos enteros de monarcas previos. Uno o dos de estos tienen bolas de cristal en sus manos, lo que puede representar un logro particular en balística.

Yuuri da la reverencia más profunda de la que es capaz. Víctor ya está hablando cuándo está a medio enderezar.

—¿Enviasteis seguridad? —demanda Víctor.

Reina Inessa es una mujer alta con espalda perfectamente recta y cabello casi blanco. Sube sus cejas y toca su mejilla con su dedo; Víctor resopla, da dos zancadas largas hacia delante y deposita un beso ahí, luego en el otro lado, luego se retira.

—Hola, Vitya —dice su madre.

—Sí. Hola. ¿Enviasteis _seguridad_?

—Por supuesto que enviamos seguridad —dice la reina—. Tan pronto como la primera foto tuya apareció en línea. Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de no fuerais a ser completamente inundado por la prensa, ni hablar de monitorear los lugares dónde te estabas quedando y entrenando. Sabes mejor que nadie, Víctor. Eres nuestro _hijo_. No eres nuevo en esto. ¿Acaso pensaste que se te iba a permitir el que te escabulleras, sin escoltas y sin protección, a estas vacaciones de berrinche?

Por el nuevo resoplo de Víctor en lo que continúa retrocediendo hasta estar parado al lado de Yuuri, lo suficientemente cerca como para chocar codos, eso es exactamente lo que pensó.

—Tienes suerte que no le pedimos a Sofía el arrastrarte por los talones de regreso —continua la reina. Su tono es más suave ahora.

—Estamos siendo descorteses —dice el Rey Dmitri. Sus ojos, los cuales son del mismo color piedra preciosa azul de los de Víctor, miran hacia Yuuri, y le da una sonrisa que no es amplia, pero que al menos es calidad—. Es un placer conocerte, Yuuri Katsuki. Mi abuela Darya solía contarme historias acerca de su debut en el Castillo de Hielo. Decía que fueron unos de los mejores días de su vida.

—¿Compitió usted, Su Majestad? —pregunta Yuuri. El rey es robusto, pero es una robusteza de hombros y piernas, de músculos volviéndose grasa.

La sonrisa de rey Dmitri crece un poco más.

—Llegué de último dos años consecutivos, entonces decidí que mi dignidad no podía soportarlo. En su lugar, le cedí el escenario a mis hermanas menores.

—Esperamos que nuestro hijo no te haya dado causado muchos inconvenientes, con este disparatado proyecto suyo —dice la reina.

—¡No! —dice Yuuri—. No, no es… _yo_ no soy… quiero decir, no sé lo que puedo hacer para agradecerle, Su Majestad. No importa lo que pase, estoy agradecido por la oportunidad de competir.

—No seas un idiota, no tienes que hacer nada —dice Víctor, y cubre los hombros de Yuuri con su brazo. Yuuri le sonríe. Víctor regresa la sonrisa, y sus dedos aprietan el brazo de Yuuri en la manera que quiere decir que está satisfecho.

Cuando Yuuri recuerda volver a verlos, el rey y la reina están intercambiando una mirada muy de casados que Yuuri no tiene ninguna esperanza de poder interpretar.

—Esperamos que al menos nos dejes hospedar a tu familia aquí, durante la duración del torneo —dice el Rey Dmitri.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no pensé en eso? —dice Víctor.

—En efecto, por qué, —murmura Reina Inessa.

—Les enviaré un mensaje —dice Yuuri—. Tienen que encargarse del hostal, pero… estoy seguro que al menos Mari, mi hermana…

—Excelente —dice la reina en un tono gentil, pero terminando-la-conversación—. Muy bien. La mejor de las suertes en el Gran Torneo, Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri no pregunta hacia dónde van cuando salen de la habitación. Víctor parece tener planes. Es una vez más el Príncipe Heredero, obteniendo reverencias y cooperación tumultuosa de parte de todos de los que pasan, llevando una versión más fría y más distanciada de esa sonrisa nueva.

Se relaja en la sonrisa real otra vez cuando llegan a un par de puertas altas sin guardias.

—Ven, Yuuri —dice—. Dame tu mano.

Yuuri la extiende. Víctor sostiene su mano detrás de la de Yuuri y presiona la palma de la mano de Yuuri en el centro de una de las puertas. Nada sucede.

—Identifica, por favor —dice Víctor con claridad.

—Katsuki, Yuuri —dice una vos sintética y seca.

—Añadir a la lista de acceso permitido para áreas balísticas.

—¿Autorización?

—Sí, tengo bastante de ella —dice Víctor.

—¿Autorización? —en el mismo tono de voz.

Víctor suspira dramáticamente y coloca su mano al lado de la de Yuuri. Mantiene su pulgar presionado contra el meñique de Yuuri.

—Nikiforov, Víctor Dmitrievich. Autorización aceptada.

Víctor remueve su mano; Yuuri mantiene la suya ahí, y en el próximo momento hay un suave silbido y las puertas se abren para revelar un espacio común grande, con luz de sol entrando por la ventanas y múltiples puertas y corredores bifurcándose desde la pared más alejada. La habitación está llena de muebles y los muebles están llenos de balistas.

—Ves, le gustas a mí casa —dice Víctor, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri y caminando hacia delante.

—Casa —murmura Yuuri—. _Casa_ —como si esa fuera una palabra sensible frente a un palacio que parece igual de grande que el centro de Hasetsu. Pero cualquier irritación o humor que siente Yuuri se marchita en la nada en el siguiente momento, porque todos en la habitación le están mirando, y todas las caras son unas que reconoce de las transmisiones, de años y años de estar siguiendo el deporte con igual dedicación como cualquiera en la galaxia.

Esto es, de alguna forma, peor de lo que había sido con el Rey y la Reina. El corazón de Yuuri hace una espiral excelente hacia su garganta, dónde tiene una batalla ensordecedora. Su pecho está apretado. Sólo el brazo de Víctor en su espalda baja lo mueve dentro de la habitación.

—¡Víctor! —viene un grito, y entonces una ráfaga de emoción vestida en rojo se avalancha hacia Víctor en una manera muy parecida a Makkachin. Víctor se mueve fácilmente a un lado y se las arregla para evitar cualquier contacto físico que había sido pretendido.

—Yuuri —dice Víctor—. Este es el Gran Duque Christophe. Ganó el bronce el año pasado.

El Grand Duque Christophe tiene estupendos reflejos y ya se ha recuperado. Tiene ojos claros y querubines y una sonrisa que se miraría mucho menos apropiada si estuviera desnudo; arroja un giño a Yuuri y luego arremete, con flexibilidad profesional, a agarrar una de las manos de Víctor y mirarlo arrodillado en un pie.

—¡Víctor! —declama—. ¿Cuánto tiempo negarás la alianza que nuestras familias tan desesperadamente buscan conseguir? ¿Vais a rechazar mi propuesta una vez más?

—Sí —dice Víctor, antes de que Yuuri siquiera pueda parpadear sorprendido.

—Bueno, supongo que no puedo culparte —se irgue Christophe como elástico que ha sido soltado—. Que pastel más _delicioso_ encontraste en los páramos. ¿O fue en las minas? ¿Los campos de misericordia?

—Tienes razón, debería introducir a Yuuri a los demás —dice Víctor.

Yuuri está medio resentido y medio desesperadamente agradecido por el brazo de Víctor a su alrededor, y es todo lo que puede hacer para escuchar el resto de los saludos de todos por encima del ruido que es su propia sangre. Se escucha lograr soltar un hola a Sala y Michele, los gemelos reales, intimidantes en su belleza combinada. Busca furtivamente con la mirada por Phichit y no puede verlo; incluso archiduque Plisetsky sería una cara familiar, pero no está por ningún lado tampoco. Debe de tener sus propias habitaciones en el palacio, en algún otro lugar.

Yuuri pensó que después de Víctor y Yuri y Phichit, él estaría bien en esta parte, pero hay muchos de ellos y están siendo tan _amables_ , y los techos son tan altos y hay borlas de oro en los cojines y _Víctor va ser un rey_ ; ¿qué es lo que Yuuri está _haciendo_ aquí, entre todas estas grandes personas, como si perteneciera?

Su garganta parece revestida de hielo dentado. Su visión es demasiado aguda y hay puntos en los perímetros de esta, cómo nubles de polvo y despecho. La turbulencia de sus pensamientos logra desenterrar una voz pequeña y traicionera que se pregunta si los sentimientos de Víctor, la cercanía física deliberada, el fuego que encendió en el cuerpo de Yuuri anoche, todo fue una trama deliberada para aumentar la confianza de Yuuri. Hacerle creer que él valía todo esto, por lo que sería un crédito para el entrenamiento que le dio Víctor. Valía el tiempo precioso de Víctor.

—Uh, Víctor —está diciendo el Gran Duque Christophe—. ¿Está bien tú pastelito hermoso?

Yuuri trata de normalizar su rostro. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Víctor, él está avergonzándolos frente a todos. Perfecto.

—Hay un estudio a la izquierda. Aquí arriba —aclara la garganta y dice una de las pocas personas que Yuuri no reconoce, asintiendo hacia uno de los corredores. Su voz es calmada y plana como un lago.

—Bien —dice Víctor, y lo siguiente que sabe Yuuri, Víctor ha agarrado su mano y está empujándolo hacía la habitación vacía con el tipo de determinación despreocupada que podría reducir ciudades. Balístas parten frente a él y Yuuri tienen que dar zancadas con torpeza para mantener el ritmo.

« _Será un buen rey, cuando suceda_ », piensa Yuuri, una burbuja ridícula de observación en el tope de todo que se revuelve en su pecho.

Entonces están en otro lugar. La puerta se cierra detrás de ellos. Yuuri está tan molesto consigo mismo que casi se da vuelta y azota sus puños contra ella, pero está suficientemente consciente y es suficientemente balista que no lo hace. Necesita sus manos intactas.

—Yuuri —Víctor suena asustado, lo cual es… no es justo, es el turno de Yuuri de entrar en pánico, tiene derecho, él… —, Yuuri —y Víctor sostiene su rostro, pasando sus pulgares bajo los ojos de Yuuri. Yuuri se da cuenta de que está llorando. Otra vergüenza más para completar el día.

Se concentra y respira profundamente. No encuentra todos los rincones de su pecho constreñido, pero encuentra algunas partes.

—Estoy bien —dice.

—Idiota —dice Víctor sin aliento y sostiene a Yuuri firmemente en sus brazos—. Lo siento. Debería haberlo pensado. Eso fue abrumador ¿no?

Yuuri da lo que es probablemente un sollozo de alivio y envuelve sus propios brazos fuertemente alrededor de Víctor. Permanecen allí por un largo rato, Yuuri medio levantado en la punta de sus dedos. Víctor está sosteniéndolo, sosteniéndolo y murmurando cosas al cuello de Yuuri « _puedes hacer esto»_ y _«estoy aquí»_ , y Yuuri seca sus ojos en el hombro de Víctor y se aferra a él y respira y cuenta, firmemente, hasta que su corazón se siente en menos peligro de golpear contra sus costillas. 

Yuuri _es_ un idiota. Él sabe bien el no dudar esto. Víctor vino por él y Víctor cuida de él. Víctor es un príncipe que huyó de una vida que lo acechaba en grandeza y encontró a Yuuri en su pequeñez y aquí están, encontrándose en el medio. Víctor es impulsivo e irreflexivo y la mejor persona que Yuuri ha conocido.

Víctor ha sido el eje de Yuuri, su cambio de dirección, permitiéndole lanzarlo hacía el maravilloso desconocido. Tal vez Víctor quería que Yuuri fuera eso para él también. Pero eso no es lo Víctor necesita. Lo que necesita es un ancla.

Lo cual es conveniente, porque Yuuri no tiene ninguna intención de dejarlo ir.

* * *

—¿Te consideras cómo representante de Chinzei dado que Su Alteza Serenísima Kenjiro tuvo que salirse temprano de la competencia por una lesión? ¿O siente que ese hecho es superado gracias a que su entrenador es un miembro de la familia real Nevana?

—Yo, —dice Yuuri y se detiene. Justo cuando Víctor estaba a punto de interceder y rescatarlo, Yuuri continua—: No sabía que el Gran Torneo restringía a sus competidores basado en ciudadanía.

Su voz tiene el tono de dulzura y perplejidad perfecta que RP[28] del palacio ha estado intentando—y fallando—de enseñar al archiduque Plisetsky por años. Víctor aprieta el hombro de Yuuri con aprobación.

—¿Cree que el gasto prohibitivo del equipo de balística contribuye a la profunda división social de este sistema estelar? ¿Qué con respecto al uso tradicional de materiales preciosos en los trajes? ¿No cree que es algo insensible con respecto a la tasa de desempleo de Neva?

—Crecí viendo balística —dice Yuuri—. Yo… —y en esta ocasión no tiene las palabras que siguen.

Las preguntas comenzaron fáciles: todo sobre el tema de la rutina de Yuuri y si estaba sorprendido de tener a Víctor Nikiforov apareciendo de la nada para entrenarlo. Yuuri ha estado haciéndolo bien, pero bajo la mano de Víctor su hombro ha había estado poniendo progresivamente más tenso. Víctor estaba esperando el disfrutar esta parte, la parte dónde realmente sorprendía a todos. Se estaba permitiendo una cierta dosis de presunción. Pero extraña con una punzada aguda e inesperada la arena arruinada del Castillo de Hielo, dónde sólo era él y Yuuri y la esfera.

—Pienso que Yuuri debería de ir a calentarse ahorita —dice Víctor—. ¿Por qué no vas y usas la habitación por la que pasamos, Yuuri?

Es mejor cuando sólo es Víctor, solos en la pista de la arena en este nudo de reporteros con sus ojos demasiados agudos bajo las cámaras de grabación; se arriesgan menos con él, los medios lo harán, aun cuando lo conocen mejor. Víctor ha hecho esto cientos de veces en su vida. Nunca ha sido tan cuidadoso de su lenguaje como sus desean sus padres, pero sabe exactamente cuales sonrisas utilizar.

—Eso es todo —dice Víctor una vez que las preguntas comienzan a cambiar de dirección esperanzadamente sobre si tuvo alguna conversación amena en la cena de bienvenida, es una de las mil maneras de hurgar en su vida amorosa—¡Espero que estéis igual de emocionados por la actuación de Yuuri Katsuki cómo lo estoy yo! Y si uno de ustedes intenta acosar a mi balista cuando no estoy allí, voy a deportarlos. ¿Vale? ¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos en el banquete!

La habitación pequeña a la que dirigió Yuuri ha sido utilizada por el personal real de proveedores de comida; hay vasos medios vacíos y bandejas arrasadas de canapés en las mesas.

—Gracias —dice Yuuri cuando Víctor entra—. Víctor…

Víctor sacude la mano omitiendo lo que sea que hubiera sido eso y se apoya contra la puerta cerrada.

—¿Conseguiste ver a Mari y a Minako? —pregunta Yuuri en su lugar—. Mari dijo que hicieron carteles.

—Vamos a estar al tanto —dice Víctor—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Yuuri?

Yuuri levanta ambas manos, palmas abajo, delante de él.

—¿Bien firme? —Yuuri pregunta. Su sonrisa es tensa, pero es la verdad. Aún conserva sus lentes. Algo sobre la luz y el color del traje, la forma en la que su piel luce contra la tela negra, lo hace lucir menos como una noche-planeta y más cómo una nébula, algo brillante y repleto de polvo y maravilloso, lleno de estrellas nacientes.

Víctor lo siente en su boca como vino frío, la magnitud de lo que quiere. Tiene que mantener sus labios cerrados para no decirlo en alto, para no sugerir el correr; simplemente volar de regreso a Hasetsu y deambular por los mercados y comprando brochetas de pastel de arroz y riendo por los próximos cincuenta años.

Víctor toma una de las manos nerviosas de Yuuri; besa la palma de esta, dejando ahí todas las palabras no dichas como un anillo de sello presionado en cera.

—Continúa estirándote. Te ayudaré —dice.

Yuuri enrolla sus dedos lentamente, como si estuvieran alrededor de algo delicado. Apoya sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla y estira sus piernas detrás de él, una después de la otra. Sin hablar, Víctor se acerca y atrapa una de ellas.

—Un poco más —dice Yuuri, moviendo su centro de gravedad hacia delante.

Cuidadosamente, Víctor aumenta el estiramiento. La tensión en la pierna de Yuuri presionando contra su mano es parte gravedad y parte tendones al borde de su fuerza. Hay una confianza aquí, fluyendo en ambos sentidos. Víctor recuerda insistiéndole a Yakov que lo empuje con más fuerza, seguro de que estaba lo suficientemente caliente, esforzándose por esos pocos grados de ángulo; recuerda la seguridad de la mano de su entrenador, como algo que no es nada orgánico.

Yuuri descansa su barbilla en sus manos y respira lentamente. Después de un tiempo, Víctor le ordena cambiar de piernas; Yuuri se acomoda en la nueva posición.

—Voy a cambiar mi secuencia de transferencia de anillos. No por mucho, pero puedo remover los dos elementos estacionarios y hacerlos al final. Creo que puedo hacerlo funcionar con la música.

—Es tarde para estar cambiando cosas —dice Víctor—. Espera, ¿quieres eliminar ambas pausas? Eso haría tu secuencia…

—Ocho anillos —dice Yuuri—. Puedo hacerlo, incluso en el medio de la rutina. Tengo mejor resistencia ahora.

Los dedos de Víctor se están comenzando a acalambrar. Ajusta su agarre en la pierna de Yuuri y alcanza con la otra mano el mentón de Yuuri, obligando la cara de Yuuri a dar vuelta para que pueda verlo a los ojos. No hay nada ahí salvo valor puro.

—Vale —dijo Víctor sonriendo—. Me gustaría ver eso.

—Le dije a tus padres que no importaba lo que sucediera. De que estaba simplemente agradecido de estar aquí.

—¿Si?

—Estaba mintiendo —dice Yuuri. Su pierna cae y Víctor la entrega—. Incluso cuando lo decía, sabía que estaba mintiendo, estaba… nervioso. _Sí_ importa lo que pase —Yuuri lo mira firme y encendido—. No sólo quero competir. Quiero ganar.

Víctor tiene una sensación mareante que después de todo, ellos podrían ser algo como de una historia, pero no la de un principie disfrazándose como plebeyo y surgiendo al otro lado al final de la experiencia habiendo aprendido algunas lecciones valiosas. Esta es una historia más vieja y más marcial, para igualar el juego-guerra de balística. Un caballero en la víspera de la batalla ofreciendo sus servicios a su señor.

Víctor quiere, desesperadamente, ofrecerle algo a cambio: una promesa de recompensa si Yuuri regresa triunfante. Un trozo de su reino. Oro. Lo que sea.

—Entonces gana —dice Víctor.

Yuuri asiente, sin sonreír realmente.

—Estoy listo —dice—. Vamos, nos perderemos ver la rutina de tu primo.

—Podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que sea tu turno —dice Víctor. Quizás debería insistir en ello.

Los ojos de Yuuri detrás de sus lentes se dirigen hacia la puerta, por la cual se puede escuchar música a lo lejos y gritos.

—No, estoy listo.

El área de los balistas es un anillo de espacio libre alrededor de la base de la esfera, cuyo límite está rodeado con sillas. Esto está rodeado por un anillo de pasarelas, luego las primeras filas de asientos en el nivel del suelo. Entrenadores y competidores están conversando tranquilamente o sacudiendo sus extremidades o simplemente mirando.

El rey Jean-Jacques aún está en la esfera después de terminar su rutina, habiendo apagado el sistema anti-gravedad. Hace círculos pequeños, sacudiendo ambas manos.

—Es popular —dice Yuuri. Le da una ojeada a su asiento, se sacude como Makkachin saliendo de un charco de primavera, y se queda de pie.

—Es un buen intérprete —dice Víctor

Yuri Plisetsky está rotando su cabeza sobre su cuello y sacudiendo sus hombros mientras espera subirse por la escotilla. Ignora a JJ por completo en lo que el joven rey camina de regreso a su propia área. El traje de Yuri es de un maravilloso ombré de negro a blanco, sombreado de una muñeca hacia el tobillo opuesto, a través de detalles ondulantes de color gris como glaciares y patrones climáticos. Perlas negras ascienden una de sus piernas como una enredadera. Su cabello esta trenzado y parece ser de un dorado más vibrante de lo usual contra lo monocromo de todo lo demás.

El anuncio del nombre de Yuri obtiene una ola de ruido para rivalizar con la de JJ. Yuri puede que no sea un querido de los medios de comunicación, pero este es su hogar y esta es su gente, y él aun es el futuro de la balística Nevana.

Es una rutina fantástica. Perfecta para un debut: Yuri aprovecha al máximo su flexibilidad y se arroja a cada elemento con la confianza de alguien que tiene todo para dar y nada para perder. La rutina es llamada “Metamorfosis” y el título es prácticamente superfluo; el tema de cambio sucede claramente. Termina en una distribución horizontal, un pie enganchado a través del anillo rojo, brazos extendidos hacia el otro lado de la esfera.

Yuuri junta sus manos alrededor de su boca y grita igual de fuerte que el resto. Probablemente más fuerte. La cabeza de Yuri se dirige hacia ellos y Víctor lo saluda con ambas manos, dando pequeños saltos. Yuri se detiene, luego da un giro perfecto de ciento ochenta, exponiéndolos a la llanura resplandeciente que era su espalda.

Víctor ríe fuerte y mira a Yuuri, quién tiene más color en sus mejillas y cuyos hombros se miran relajados.

—Aquí, Yuuri. Quitate tus lentes, no quiero que entres en la esfera con ellos por accidente.

—¡No podré ver la rutina de Guang-Hong!

—No necesitas, mire partes de ella mientras la estaba puliendo en la exposición local. Es bueno. Probablemente será increíble en tres años. Pero este año, no es un peligro para ti.

La boca de Yuuri se contrae. Ofrece sus lentes; Víctor los toma y los desliza en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Yuri Plisetsky ha colocado una chaqueta sobre su atuendo. En su trayecto alrededor de la base de la esfera es detenido por alguien Víctor no reconoce al principio. Es Otabek; Víctor lo conoció en la ceremonia de abertura del torneo de anoche, aunque el conocerle no fue de mucho. El duque Otabek, hermano de la Reina Consorte de un planeta no conocido por su programa balístico, dio el nivel de profundidad de aprobación necesario demandado por el protocolo, platicó lo mínimo posible y se retiró de la espléndida cena de bienvenida temprano. O bien está jugando sus cartas bien pegadas al pecho o realmente está aquí sólo para competir y no tiene ninguna agenda diplomática.

Ese hilo de pensamiento desaparece mientras Víctor observa a Otabek inclinar su cabeza hacia la oreja de Yuri para decir algo. Yuri le da una mirada sospechosa que se aclara después de un instante y luego asiente. Otabek le da una palmada al hombro de Yuri en una clara felicitación, y fracasa tener su cara arañada por la molestia ocasionada. Víctor debería estar grabando esto para la prosperidad.

Desde ahí, Yuri se dirige hacia el límite del área de balistas, se arroja en un asiento cerca de Víctor y Yuuri y les miro hostil.

—¡Qué amable de ti, Yurio, el de venir y desearle buena suerte a Yuuri! —dice Víctor.

—No me llames… —Yuri presiona sus labios y mira alrededor. Sabe tan bien que Víctor que están rodeados por la enorme masa de la audiencia y también, invisible pero voraces, de cámaras—. Bien. Digamos que eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Estará bien para mi imagen pública.

—¡Estuviste fantástico! —dice Yuuri.

Una sonrisa casi conquista los ojos de Yuri, pero es saboteada justo a tiempo por su boca.

—Mantén tu centro bien ajustado en el barrido de bóveda[29] y _aún_ te derrotaré, plebeyo.

—De ninguna manera —dice Yuuri amablemente.

— _Yuuri_ —dice encantado Víctor.

Yuuri le devuelve su sonrisa a Víctor y Víctor no puede hacer nada salvo volverlo a abrazar fuertemente. Esto ya se siente como la cosa más fácil en el mundo. Yuuri cabe entre sus brazos como si hubiera sido moldeado para ellos por un maestro artesano.

Guang-Hong termina con aplausos furiosos. Yuuri es siguiente. Víctor entretiene la idea de no dejar ir a Yuuri; el de ir a la esfera con él, ejecutando su rutina como un espejo perfecto, los dos de ellos lado a lado.

—Es realmente una pena que la moda no es para parejas balísticas.

—Mm, —dice Yuuri como si entendiera todo lo que Víctor no dijo.

—La verdad es que voy a vomitar, —dice Yuuri.

Víctor siente un escalofrío recorrer el cuerpo de Yuuri y por un breve momento está preocupado antes de darse cuenta de que Yuuri está riendo.

—Recuerda, —dice Víctor—. Una conversación. Contacto visual.

—Quedate cerca, por el blanco, —dice Yuuri. Su voz es intensa, casi comandante—. Voy a encontrarte. Voy a verte a _ti_. No te diré cuándo, pero… lo haré. Y tú vas a estar viéndome.

Un cosquilleo brillante corre por la espalda de Víctor. No le dice a Yuuri que no tendrá ninguna esperanza de saber si Víctor está mirándolo sin sus lentes. Esta es una declaración de fe y Víctor será digno de ella.

—Lo haré —promete Víctor.

Se han apartado un poco. Yuuri aún tiene sus manos en los hombros de Víctor; se deslizan un poco hasta descansar ligeramente en el pecho de Víctor. Sus ojos se están moviendo por todo el rostro de Víctor como si estuvieran buscando algo.

—Realmente quiero agradecerte, Víctor. Por todo. Sé que… no soy tan importante, en serio. Hay tantas obligaciones para ti. Tu familia, tus súbditos. Todas estas otras personas ricas e importantes.

—Yuuri…

Más rápido que el pensamiento, más rápido que una vuelta triple, Yuuri desliza sus dedos a través de dos botones de la camisa de Víctor y lo tira de Víctor hacia delante. Su otra mano está atrás del cuello de Víctor y Víctor inhala fuertemente, y entonces…

Y entonces Yuuri está besando a Víctor, en frente de los padres de Víctor, en frente de doce familias reales, en una grabación en vivo que está siendo transmitida a la mitad de todas las casas en la galaxia. 

Hay un ruido sordo en los oídos de Víctor como un océano a la distancia. La boca de Yuuri es cálida y dulce e insistente y ante la primera indicación de que pudiera separarse de la de Víctor, todo el cuerpo muy bien entrenado de Víctor se llena de instinto y grita: _¡No!_

Víctor coloca sus manos alrededor de Yuuri, lo sostienen fuerte contra su pecho, y corresponde el beso, satisfaciendo la demanda fogosa de la boca de Yuuri con todo su propio anhelo.

Yuuri hace un pequeño sonido de alivio y luego un sonido más largo que probablemente califique como un gemido.  Sus dedos se enrollan en el cuello de Víctor. Los propios dedos de Víctor tendrán abolladuras por apretar tan fuerte las joyas del traje de Yuuri.

Más temprano que le gustase, pero más tarde de lo debido, los brazos de Víctor se aflojan y atrapa los labios de Yuuri para un, dos, tres besos más: cortos y rápidos y cada uno de ellos una promesa. Ahora el rugido en los oídos de Víctor es un sonido actual, no sólo alucinaciones causadas por el júbilo.

_«Sí quería sorprender a las personas»_. El pensamiento aterriza en su mente y envía ondas.

—No pueden tener esa parte de ti, —Yuuri susurra, salvaje y firme, momentos antes de soltar a Víctor—. Esa parte es mía.

Víctor siente el sonrojo caer por en su rostro como lluvia. Eleva una mano a sus labios.

Yuuri está tocando su cabello, _otra vez_ , y las manos nerviosas de Víctor no tienen ninguna oportunidad de detenerlo. Al menos Yuuri se las arregla para no despeinarlo. La expresión en su rostro es como una noche sin nubes; su sonrisa es la sonrisa vacilante de alguien quien ya ha ganado una victoria y está luchando la tentación de gritarlo al mundo.

El locutor finalmente encuentra su voz, aunque es una marcada por el asombro.

—Y… ajem. Por favor denle la bienvenida a nuestro próximo concursante, ejecutando una rutina titulada ‘Stargazer’… _¡Yuuri Katsuki!_

Yuuri entra a la esfera entre aplausos. Saluda a la multitud antes de besar sus dedos y presionarlos contra la barrera. Su mirada luminosa sostiene la de Víctor por un momento.

Entonces Yuuri se da la vuelta y se dirige hacía el anillo blanco. Engancha su dedo del pie en el anillo y dobla sus manos en pose esperanzada, elevando su cabeza, permaneciendo inmóvil mientras la gravedad libera su agarre celoso en su cuerpo.

Víctor sólo recuerda respirar otra vez cuando la música comienza.

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

[1] Offworlders; traduciré esto como fueramundos. (Bien estilo 1984 el fic con un deporte que nació de la nada y palabras surgiendo junto con dicho deporte. Mis respetos.)

[2] Naja Corkscrew en la versión inglesa. Si alguien tiene una mejor versión y que tenga sentido, es más que bienvenido a dar sugerencias.

[3] _Slip-grips_. Es un juego de palabras, pero ninguna combinación que intenté salió bien. Así que se queda así. Versión que medio me gustó de todas las que probé fue: “desliz-asir”, si os gusta cómo queda/suena, entonces avisadme, que lo cambio.

[4] En la versión inglesa dice: “ _It might betray something about how many times Victor has watched the video, that his finger lands unerringly on the right timestamp._ ” Sí alguien tiene una mejor traducción, hágame saber para poder cambiarla. Que me he quebrado la cabeza tratando de que la traducción sea clara lo más que pueda sin perder el formato/contexto original demasiado en esta oración.

[5] Restless, versión inglesa. No de una forma negativa, como suele tener las múltiples versiones de esta palabra en español, sino más bien como no puede dejar de moverse, o el silencio es tal que ya no sabe qué hacer.

[6] Sólo una observación, nada importante. La primera vez que leí esto ( _Victor is never getting the stains out of this coat)_, ya hace tanto, esta frase me dio gracia porque pensé que era una simple observación de Víctor… ahora que me encuentro traduciendo esto, me pregunto si la frase en realidad tenía un significado más profundo. (Sólo él sabrá)

[7] _Blue-burn_ … admito que no sé cómo traducir esto. Ideas son más que bienvenidas. Sino así queda.

[8] Esto fue intencional.

[9] _Huff of exasperation_ , en inglés.

[10] _Quad flip._ Escuchad, personas, han pasado siglos desde que escuché o leí los términos en su versión española. Si el término está mal, o prefieren el término inglés, pues soy más de feliz de cambiarlos.

[11] _Becalm_ , en la versión inglesa.

[12] … smartsilk. No sé cómo traducir eso, honestamente. Si separo la palabra, su versión traducida _es_ seda elegante, pero si es unida entonces sería algo como sedainteligente si es que decido hacer esto a lo 1984. Así que soy más que abierta a sugerencias.

[13] “beseeching underwater-light look”… Por si alguien tenía dudas de cómo iba esa frase en inglés.

[14] “cavity-spirit”

[15] “shore-spirit”

[16] Phichittering. No sé qué, exactamente, quiere decir eso en la versión original. Así que queda así.

[17] Reicz layout. No tengo ni puñetera idea de que sea esto. Y me la pasé buscando por varios minutos antes de botar la toalla y decir “coño, no creo que esto tenga traducción.” Sí alguien sabe, estoy más que encantada de escuchar/leer al respecto.

[18] Vault-sweep

[19] … yeah, callaos, encontraré solución a esto…

[20] La traducción tal cual, vendría saliendo “… fuera de alcance y encontrarlo a tu alcance”, lo cual me hizo reír los primeros dos minutos por qué, honestamente, suena algo bobo.

[21] … *suspiro de dolor* Gente, no sé cómo traducir “basin” a una forma generalizada. ¿Vale? Se le es referido como cuenco/balde/cumbo/jofaina/palangana/palancana… y joder, quién sabe qué otros nombres tiene. Al menos hay una imagen para ayudar a visualizarlo *risas*.

[22] Planetrise

[23] Passcard. Hasta dónde sé, está palabra no tiene traducción tal cual.

[24] Fair. Puede ser cualquier cosa, la verdad: blancos, hermosos, recatados…

[25] … starliner.

[26] Poodle. Las razas de perro son una de las pocas cosas que jamás, en mi vida, aprendí su versión en español. Tamaña sorpresa me llevé al ver esto.

[27] Es un tipo de vidrio, afamado por ser muy claro dado a su, generalmente, bajo contenido de hierro. Súper duradero y, obviamente, súper caro comparado con el normal.

[28] “PR” en inglés. Lo cual, según google me ha dicho, es una abreviación que significa Relaciones Públicas en español.

[29] Vault-sweep

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por haber leido la traducción del fic de Fahye! ¡Darle las gracias por haberme dejado traducirlo! Esto tiene segunda parte, otros 15k más, y es sobre Yuri P. y Otabek. También tengo planeada su traducción, pero tomará tiempo, os advierto. 
> 
> ¡Oh! Y si pueden, vayan a darse una vuelta al tumblr de la autora, encontraran incluso más dibujos que otras personas han hecho. Os haré el trabajo más fácil, [aquí ](http://fahye.tumblr.com/tagged/stargazer), ahí encontraran comentarios/etc que han sido etiquetados "stargazer"
> 
> Al final, me ha llevado, en word, 9271 minutos (~154.5 horas) en terminar esto. Sin mencionar las casi 2 horas, probablemente, que me ha llevado en formatear esto en AO3.


End file.
